Mémoires d'un Number
by Evangelysta
Summary: Le Number III fut une personne très particulière. Elle changea le destin de bien des gens...et elle se souvient.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je sais que ce fandom est un peu délaissé, mais bon. C'est une vielle fic à moi. Elle n'est pas finie, mais ça peut se concevoir. **_

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: à part Mei, aucun des personnages n'est à moi.

* * *

Je suis née pendant une guerre… et les ennemis de mes parents m'ont recueillie, moi qui sachant à peine marcher avais déjà un revolver dans les mains. Je fus recueillie et élevée pendant quatre ans par le dirigeant de Chronos… Mr Willzark. C'était un homme froid, même glacial. Le plus sage des anciens. Il ne se préoccupait pas de moi le moins du monde et pour tout professeur j'avais des erasers de Chronos, des assassins professionnels. Personne ne se souciait de ma personne, seule ma capacité à manier des armes diverses et variées les intéressait. Je n'existais pas pour eux… je n'étais qu'un futur assassin…un pion qu'ils pourraient bouger sur l'échéquier du pouvoir mondial.

_**1. Où je me trouve une grande sœur. **_

« Willzark-sama, Melle Axe est arrivée. » dis-je en m'inclinant poliment.

« Fais la entrer, et amène nous du thé Mei-san. »

J'introduisis dans le salon la jeune fille blonde qui s'était présentée, sans savoir encore qu'elle était là pour changer le cours de mon existence. J'avais six ans, elle treize passés. Elle travaillait déjà pour Chronos en tant qu'eraser, mais continuait à s'entraîner dans une école d'arts martiaux.

Willzark voulait que je commence à la suivre, pour me former et m'endurcir. Comme si je pouvais être douce, ou même compatissante envers qui que ce soit, en ayant passé la majeure partie de mon existence à me battre avec des assassins qui ne me parlaient que pour me réprimander.

J'apporte le thé, et vais pour me retirer.

« Reste ici. Notre discussion te concerne. Assied toi et écoute. »

« Willzark-sama. » répondis-je en m'inclinant.

« Tu vas accompagner Sephiria. Tu suivras son entraînement. Sephiria t'emmènera en mission quand tu seras capable de ne plus la gêner. Tu auras tes armes, mais tu te contenteras de regarder pour commencer. Par la suite je vous donnerai des mission pour vous deux. Dans un an tu commenceras ton travail d'assassin de chronos. Quand tu seras grande tu pourras peut-être être un Chrono Number. Travaille dur, sans relâche, ne te plains jamais, et ne nous déçois pas. Maintenant va faire tes bagages. »

* * *

Le voyage vers la maison de Sephiria se passa dans le calme. Je n'étais guère loquace à l'époque et Sephiria ne l'a jamais été. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Elle avait été élevée dans le but de servir Chronos, née pour servir Chronos.

« Voilà ta chambre. Installe toi à ton aise. S'il te manque quelque chose, viens me voir, je suis dans la pièce principale. »

Je ne l'avais pas encore entendu prononcer un mot, et je pensais qu'elle serait dure et froide avec moi. Mais sa voix était si douce, et si gentille, que je dus la regarder comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Rien Axe-sama… je ne suis pas habituée, c'est tout. »

« Appelle moi Sephiria. Et pas de -sama s'il te plait. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble… »

« J'ai passé quatre ans avec Willzark-sama, et il ne m'a jamais rien dit de gentil et j'ai toujours du l'appeler Willzark-sama. »

Je me souviens encore du silence qui suivit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la choquait, pour moi il était normal d'être rudoyée à longueur de temps, mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas pour elle…

Sephiria…nee-chan.

* * *

« Tu maîtrises plutôt bien les armes blanches à ce que je vois…»

Nous étions dans sa salle d'entraînement. Depuis six mois que j'étais avec elle, elle m'avait fait travailler différentes armes, et je venais de la battre pour la première fois avec une épée longue.

« Comment ce fait-il que tu maîtrises si bien l'épée longue… c'est particulièrement difficile quand on est petit… Je pense que je pourrais t'inscrire à l'école d'arme dans laquelle je suis…

-Oui, d'accord……C'est vrai que vous allez devenir dans quelques années le N°I Sephi-nee ? »

Elle eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas.

« Nous devons avant tout nous concentrer sur notre mission.

-Oui, mais…Vous ne m'avez rien expliqué pour l'instant… que doit-on faire ?

-Assassiner les deux dirigeants d'un groupuscule ennemi dans une ville nommée Palmilla. Je pense que tu vas devoir m'aider un peu. Il va aussi falloir que je trouve un uniforme à ta taille.

- Non, le Kimono sera ma tenue de combat. Comme vous vous avez votre manteau… moi je ne porterai que des kimonos.

- C'est trop risqué, tu ne dois pas être gênée par tes vêtements. Et mon manteau n'est autre que l'uniforme de Chronos… Les anciens n'aiment guère les particularités…

- Faisons la course répondis-je alors que je n'avais rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou presque. Je suis en Kimono, vous n'avez pas votre manteau. Si je suis ex-aequo ou si je vous bats, alors je porte un Kimono.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. »

Sephiria était rapide, comme tout eraser de Chronos. Mais j'avais une particularité que je retrouverai plus tard chez un ami…Même en Kimono, j'étais très rapide, et je battis Sephiria de peu. Mais je comprends aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait pas tout donné d'elle-même, loin de là.

* * *

« Le voyage sera encore long Sephi-nee ?

- Sois patiente. Je pensais que ce serait une chose que je n'aurais pas à t'apprendre.

- Gomenasai. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop ce moyen de transport, je marquais une pause, une question me démangeait depuis trop longtemps, alors je me lançais. Sephiria-san, est ce que ça vous dérangerait… d'être ma grande sœur ?

- Hum ? Heu…non, si tu veux… » répondit-elle en rougissant un peu, ce qui la rendait vraiment jolie.

Je ne l'ai pas encore expliqué, mais Sephiria Axe garde toujours ses sentiments pour elle. Ca la rend un peut froide au premier abord, mais elle est très gentille, et très jolie. J'aimais particulièrement ses long cheveux blonds, et son sourire. Pour ma part j'ai toujours été petite et menue, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux « vert-turquoise », comme le dit un certain ami à moi. Et depuis le jour de la course, je n'ai jamais porté que des Kimonos quand j'étais en mission, enfin presque toujours.

« Sephi-nee…C'est ce soir que…

- Non. Demain. Il va y avoir un dîner, nous agirons là.

- Mais il va y avoir des agents du I.B.I partout !

- Je sais, mais ce soir nous ne savons pas où ils sont, et nous ne sommes pas prêtes. Tu cours vite, non ? Si ça se passe mal, va-t'en, ne t'occupe pas de moi, cours le plus vite possible et retourne dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Quelqu'un de Chronos viendra te chercher.

- Vous le sentez si mal que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils n'envoient pas un des Numbers. C'est un gros morceau pour une simple eraser comme moi, et je n'ai pas tant d'expérience.

- Nee-chan, ce ne serait pas plutôt un moyen de vous tester ?

Sephiria marqua une pause.

- Me tester ?

- Vous êtes trop humble… vous n'avez même pas envisagé cela, la taquinais-je.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que c'est un groupe particulièrement bien armé que le I.B.I ne connaît pas donc…

- Ils auront leurs hommes et ceux du I.B.I pour être protégés. »

Je marquais une pause…heureusement que c'était un hélicoptère privé. Sinon notre discussion aurait éveillé des soupçons.

- Nee-chan, si ça tourne mal, m'autorisez-vous à faire mon possible pour nous sortir de là toutes les deux ?

- Pense à toi d'abord, moi je me débrouillerai. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. N'oublie pas de réfléchir avant d'agir. C'est ton point faible au combat.

- Je sais, grommelais-je... Quelle arme dois-je utiliser ?

- Chronos te fournira ton arme sur place en fonction de ce que j'ai observé de tes habilités. Ce sera sûrement une épée longue ou un revolver. Mei-chan, je m'occuperai d'eux toute seule, ne me viens en aide que si je te le demande, et ne tue personne si je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre. Je ne veux pas que tu coures de risque.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je meure ? (c'était la première fois que je la tutoyais, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.)

- …Heu…c'est-à-dire…non, bien sûr je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu…

- Je suis trop précieuse pour Chronos, c'est ça ? dis-je, plus sombre.

- Non, c'est que …ça me ferait de la peine qu'il t'arrive malheur… je crois.

- Melle Sephiria, nous arrivons, me coupa le pilote.

- Parfait. »

Le pilote m'avait coupée en plein élan. Ca lui ferait de la peine si je mourrais. Elle s'était attachée à moi… Et sans le savoir elle m'avait appris à aimer et à m'aimer. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse avoir la moindre considération pour son être s'il est traité comme un objet pouvant agir tout seul. Mais dès lors que quelqu'un tiens à vous…tout change. Avant je me battais parce qu'on me le demandais, maintenant je me battrais parce qu'elle me le demandera, ou pour la protéger. Mais Chronos et Sephiria ignoraient la bête qui dormait en mon sein, et qui à tout moment pouvait générer ne moi un pouvoir dont ils n'avaient pas idée. Ce pouvoir je le connaissais, il me venait de mes parents biologiques… et cette nuit tout allait basculer à cause de lui.

* * *

Sephi-nee-chan m'avait intimé de me glisser à la réception, et elle avait trouvé le moyen de me faire abandonner mon kimono. A mon grand regret je portais donc un « adorable » ensemble dans les teintes de rose, et je ressemblais vraiment à une petite fille « Si un agent de sécurité te trouve, tu peux faire la petite fille perdue, pas en kimono ! ».

La mission en elle-même n'était pas si difficile, enfin c'étais ce que je pensais avec mon inexpérience, mais il allait falloir pourvoir sortir après…avec le I.B.I et les gardes du corps aux trousses. J'étais inquiète pour ma grande sœur, mais je pense aujourd'hui que je la sous-estimais vraiment. Elle est toujours d'un calme et d'une froideur implacable en mission, et je ne l'ai jamais vue échouer. Et j'allais pouvoir découvrir sa technique d'eraser…une rapidité quasiment sans faille : la danse des cerisiers, on ne la voyait plus tant sa vitesse de déplacement était grande.

« _N'oublie pas…analyse la situation, et réfléchit au moyen le plus sûr de détourner l'attention d'un maximum de personnes. »_

Facile à dire quand on est tellement petite qu'on passe désespérément inaperçue dans une foule d'adultes. Je m'assis dans un coin près de deux agents du I.B.I, prit ma mine la plus consternée, et déballa mon plus grand jeu d'actrice : je me mis à pleurer et à hurler. La moitié de la salle m'avait entendue, mais surtout j'avais occupé ces deux policiers qui me semblaient être les supérieurs des agents du I.B.I dans la salle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a petite ? » me demanda l'un d'eux, un grand et mince en costume impeccable avec des cheveux d'une drôle de couleur, aujourd'hui je sais qu'ils sont bleu-vert.

« Je…snif…je…snif…perdu…snif snif…papa…snif… et maman. »

- Oh ! dit l'autre, un grand brun avec des yeux un peu spéciaux. Comment ils s'appellent ?

- Papa…s'appelle…snif…snif…papa…Et…snif….snif…maman……c'est…maman…

- D'accord...

- Lloyd, dit celui en costume, on peut pas laisser cette gamine comme ça.

- On doit surveiller…ah ! Lloyd se tint soudainement les yeux… Laisse la petite !

- Monsieur…snif…tu vas m'aider ? …snif… Hein, monsieur ?

- Laisse la Sven ! Elle n'est qu'un leurre…

C'est alors que retentit un grand cri dans la salle, suivit d'un autre. Sephi-nee avait tué les deux hommes. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir de là…et ça s'annonçait coton. Le dénommé Lloyd m'avait prise sous le bras et ne me lâchait pas.

« Arrêtez les ! cria-t-il.

- Monsieur, il n'y a personne, on n'a trouvé personne.

- Lloyd lâche la petite…elle n'y est pour rien.

- Si, elle est avec eux. Parce que personne ne la soupçonnerait, elle a détourné notre attention pour que mon vision eye ne fonctionne pas.

- Là, il est là ! cria un policier.

- Attrapez le moi ! ordonna Sven.

- Nee-chan, va-t-en ! criais-je. »

Mais Sephiria ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En tant qu'eraser, elle aurait du me laisser derrière. Mais elle était revenue me chercher. C'est alors que je le sentis. C'était comme un grognement, une force invisible à l'intérieur de moi. Et alors que Lloyd me tenait fermement en entravant les actions de Sephiria par ma présence et le risque que je courrais, je fis valser toutes les armes pointées sur elle, me dégageais de Lloyd et partit avec ma grande sœur.

« Mei-chan qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On en discutera quand on sera à l'hôtel, on est sorties de la salle mais pas du palais.

- C'est bien toi qui a fait voler ces armes ? reprit-elle en me précédant à la course.

- Oui…Aïe, là on est mal. »

On était encerclées et là même si mon pouvoir de télékinésie pouvait mettre leurs armes à bas, ç'eut été impossible pour moi de déplacer ces hommes, qui savaient certainement se battre à mains nues.

« Nee-chan, je…je peux mettre leurs armes à bas mais pas eux, je ne sais pas encore faire ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dégaina son sabre. On s'en sortira maintenant. Et je ne veux pas que tu utilises ça ! Dégaine ton revolver et suis moi.

- Oui ! »

Mais il était un peu tard, Les deux policiers que j'avais rencontré, Sven et Lloyd, étaient déjà là.

« Arrêtez vous ! Cria Lloyd.

- Laissez nous passer, et vous en sortirez vivants.

- Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir avec cette petite ?

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle m'a déjà battue en combat singulier.

- Qui es-tu ? demande Sven.

- Laissez nous passer, leur intima-t-elle d'un ton des plus autoritaires. »

Les deux policiers parurent choqués, et je savais bien pourquoi cette fois. Il leur était inconcevable qu'une toute jeune fille comme Sephiria accompagnée d'une petite fille comme moi puissent avoir autant de cran, et ils avaient du se douter qu'elle était un eraser de Chronos…

Nous profitâmes, Nee-chan et moi, de cette confusion pour quitter les lieux sans autre forme de procès.

« Bien maintenant explique moi! Cria presque Sephiria.

- Quoi ? Mon pouvoir. Tu sais d'où je viens il me semble, non ? Willzark a bien du te le dire ?répondis-je sur la défensive.

- Heu…non. »

Je poussais un profond soupir. Et puisque j'avais besoin qu'elle me couvre, et aussi parce que je lui faisais confiance, je lui dis tout ce que je savais.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eh bien... puisque c'est déjà écris, autant publier! petit cadeau surprise pour me faire pardonner des futures attentes après le chapitre 8. **_

**Teruko-chan**: _**Oui, moi aussi Sephi est mon perso préféré. Je l'ai toujours trouvée très attachante. Et je suis ravie de te faire réver! Une suite assez courte pour te remercier de ta review, après il devrait y avoir un chapitre par semaine jusqu'au 8. Merci pour tes encouragements en tous cas! Bonne lecture.

* * *

****2. Des pouvoirs qui se développent très vite.**_

Cela faisait désormais plus d'un an et demi que j'étais eraser pour Chronos. La plupart du temps je travaillais avec Jenos Hazard, dit Janus. Nous formions un bon duo, puisque je peux attaquer à grande distance ou au corps à corps, et lui sur les moyennes distances grâce à ses fils en orichalque.

Je fus spécialisée dans l'élimination de petits groupuscules s'opposants à Chronos. Oh! Ils n'étaient pas bien forts! Pour qu'on leur envoie deux gamins comme nous l'étions alors!

Quand on m'entend dire ça, on peut avoir l'impression que tuer etait pour moi une activité comme une autre, que ça m'etait naturel, que, comme la plupart des erasers de Chronos, je m'y étais parfaitement habituée. Le fait est que, comme Sephiria, j'ai, même aujourd'hui, toujours du mal à supporter la mort des gens, peu importe s'ils sont mes ennemis. Janus a toujours été un peu comme ça, lui aussi, je sais que s'il peut éviter de tuer, il le fait. Du coup, on s'est vite bien entendu. Il etait gentil, attentionné, comme s'il voulait être un grand frère pour moi.

J'avais maintenant presque neuf ans.

J'avais ma propre règle de conduite : je ne tuais pas les enfants, ni les parents, sauf si je jugeais par moi-même qu'on ne pouvait vraiment faire autrement. Jamais je n'aurais accepté de devenir un automate dépourvu de conscience, innocente que j'étais encore.

Nous sommes le premier janvier. Il fait froid, il neige un peu encore. Aujourd'hui nee-chan a 16 ans. Mais je ne la trouvais nulle part dans l'appartement. Je partis donc pour le quartier général de Chronos, je savais qu'elle était en mission la veille au soir. Décidément, ces anciens, ils nous traitaient vraiment comme du vulgaire bétail. Plus le temps passe, moins je les aimais. C'est toujours valable, par ailleurs.

« Le Number I a été tué en mission hier soir, et la jeune Sephiria a été gravement blessée elle aussi, mais elle a accompli sa mission jusqu'au bout. C'est vraiment un eraser remarquable. Et quelle manipulatrice ! Elle a utilisé les…» Entendis-je prononcer au détour d'un couloir. Nee-chan, blessée ? Je me précipitais à l'hôpital.

Elle était là, dans un lit, toute pâle, avec des tuyaux un peu partout. Je me souviens de la peur et de la douleur que je ressentis en la voyant ainsi. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était moi qui étais blessée, et que sans elle plus rien n'existait. Aujourd'hui cette attitude me fait bien sourire. Je n'étais qu'une gamine qui avait peur de voir son centre du monde s'effondrer.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là petite ? demanda une voix grave mais sans animosité.

- Qui êtes vous ? répondis-je sur un ton de défi.

- Belzé Rochefort, Number II. C'est moi qui étais en mission avec Sephiria hier soir, je venais prendre de ses nouvelles…

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas protégée ! lui dis-je en me jetant sur lui, et en le frappant de toutes mes forces, sans remarquer qu'il était blessé lui aussi.

- Hé… du calme petit monstre ! Qui es-tu pour m'accuser ainsi ?

- Mei, répondis-je en me calmant. Sortez maintenant, je vais essayer quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez là.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- Sortez, lui intimais-je.

- Non, sa réponse me choquait. Tu penses être la seule à t'inquiéter pour elle ?

- Vous ne l'aimez pas comme moi. Elle n'est pas tout pour vous, alors sortez. » Cela ressemblait à un caprice d'enfant, mais ma voix signifiait bien que j'étais pleinement maître de moi-même.

Ma réponse dû le prendre de court, car il s'exécuta. Prenant ma respiration, j'écartais le drap qui recouvrait ma sœur, dénudait son buste pour voir la blessure, et me concentrait. C'était la première fois que je sentais à ce point toutes les plus petites particules d'une matière. Je compris que je pouvais soigner en réorganisant ces particules autrement. J'aurais pu tuer ma sœur, mais après dix bonnes minutes, la plaie de Sephi-nee s'était entièrement refermée, et elle reprenait conscience. Belzé, décidément plus inquiet que je ne l'aurais imaginé, entra au moment même où Sephiria s'asseyait dans son lit et où je me jetais dans ses bras.

« Ta grande sœur ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur Sephiria, mais je suis heureux de voir qu'elle vous a parfaitement soignée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça Mei-chan ? demanda Sephiria.

- Oui, je peux le faire avec mon pouvoir.

- Je t'avais dit de… » commença Sephiria sur un ton un peu colérique, mais je ne sus jamais la fin, car à ce moment là je m'évanouis.

Mon pouvoir me demande de concentrer mon énergie vitale, que j'appelle maintenant Ki, pour agir sur la matière au plus petit degré, car je peux en effet ressentir la composition des atomes au niveau de leur noyau et agir dessus. Mais Sephiria, qui essayait de me couvrir toutes ces dernières années, m'avait interdit de l'utiliser. Maintenant c'était trop tard…Chronos allait savoir qu'ils avaient une taoshi à leur service. Le tout allait être de couvrir les mensonges de Sephiria…

Nee-chan fut convoquée par le conseil des anciens peu après l'incident de l'hôpital. Je lui avais demandé de ne plus me couvrir…de dire qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu la guérir ainsi.

Pour une fois, elle accepta que ce soit moi qui la protège. Elle s'en sortit indemne, mieux, ils avaient laissé entendre que la place venait de se dégager au poste de Number I… et ils cherchaient un remplaçant qui soit aussi habile au combat que pour manipuler les gens.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sephiria ne devienne le numéro I de Chronos…

Moi, par contre, je me trouvais mauvaise posture. Si Chronos avait tenté d'éradiquer ceux qui possédaient un pouvoir comme le mien, ce n'était pas pour me permettre de vivre. Je me suis donc vite retrouvée pourchassée par divers erasers, et Chronos avait misé sur le nombre pour me tuer.

Cela commença dans une ruelle, alors que je rentrais un soir de l'école Axe (l'école de combat aux armes blanches dont Sephiria avait été la meilleure élève et qui est dirigée par des membres de sa famille). J'étais physiquement épuisée, et traînais le pas, quand une douzaine d'hommes m'encerclèrent…L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe.

« Tu es Mei Stoneheart ?

- Heu…oui, pourquoi ?

- …

- Je vois, c'est Chronos qui vous envoie, soupirais-je, m'étant attendue à ce genre de situation. Quels ingrats ! S'ils voulaient me tuer c'était il y a sept ans qu'il fallait le faire. Laissez moi rentrer chez moi…sinon je vous tuerai tous.

- Impertinente ! »

Oui, j'étais impertinente, et je pense que je le suis toujours. A ma façon. Toujours est-il que je ne mens jamais ou presque jamais, et que, sentant leurs cœurs, et leurs pouls, je les tuais en provoquant un arrêt cardiaque.

J'y étais allé fort, mais pour vivre il fallait que je leur prouve, à ces anciens qui voulaient se débarrasser de moi comme d'une vulgaire marionnette, qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à faire en sorte que je reste avec eux…

Cependant le pouvoir m'affaiblissait à tel point que j'allais vite décider de continuer sur le voie des armes.

Etant un peu comme nee-chan, d'une nature assez bienveillante, je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens. Mais si la situation l'exige, je n'hésiterai pas à devenir un vrai démon.

En rentrant ce soir là, je mis près d'une demi-heure à me décider à entrer. Sephiria était dans le salon en train de boire du thé. Comme souvent quand je rentrais et qu'elle n'était pas en mission. Son thé a toujours eu pour moi un arôme particulier. Une douceur que je n'ai jamais retrouvée.

« Tu rentres bien tard ce soir, Mei-chan, constata-t-elle sans animosité. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Hum…acquiesçais je. Je me suis faite attaquer par des erasers. Il faudrait peut-être que je parte d'ici, je ne veux pas que tu sois dans une situation délicate à cause de moi.

- Tu es vraiment une enfant extraordinaire, soupira-t-elle. Tu es presque aussi mature qu'une adulte dans certains moments.

- …

- Alors comme ça Chronos veut t'éliminer ? Je me demande pourquoi ils ont fait appels à d'autres erasers que moi qui te côtoie au quotidien.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont fait appel à vous mais que vous attendez le bon moment, je n'en sais rien…

- Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu ?

- Désolée. Plus rien n'est certain pour moi, alors je pense que je vais m'en aller pour un temps.

- Tu penses que je serais capable de te tuer ? demanda Sephiria, visiblement blessée.

- Nee-chan, tu es un eraser. Comme moi. Si cette mission t'es confiée, tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer sous prétexte tu t'es attachée à moi…

- Je sais…mais j'ai quand même échoué. J'ai reçu l'ordre de t'éliminer il y a une semaine…je pensais que je pourrais t'empoisonner, ou te tuer dans ton sommeil, ajouta-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Je n'aime pas apprendre la mort des gens, je n'aime pas tuer non plus, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, et jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal, je te le promets, dit-elle en me prenant dnas ses bras.

- Nee-chan !

Je meserrais contre elle. Sa peau était douce et fraîche, elle sentait bon. J'étais si bien dans ces bras, à cet instant là… je compris qu'elle était plus que ma sœur, elle était un peu ma mère aussi, et mon amie plus que tout. Je restais dormir chez elle ce soir là, mais nous avions convenu que je partirai demain. Si je me faisais réattaquer, j'irai voir les anciens…après tout, je savais où habitait le numéro 0, le maître « absolu » de Chronos…

* * *

_**Bien j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite dnas une semaine normalement. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon, comme promis, la suite. J'aime moyennement ce chapitre. En même temps Mei est un personnage complexe à manier. Surtout quand elle est enfant. **_

**Teruko-chan:**_** Merci pour ta review. Le pourquoi du comment de la blessure de Sephi-nee et la mort de l'ex N°I dnas le prochain chapitre. Là, Mei a une affaire urgente à traiter. **_

* * *

**3. Chess mate  
**

Sephi-nee m'a dit un jour que je peux concevoir la plupart des situations comme un jeu d'échec. En ce moment, j'étais privée de pions, de la majorité de mes pièces, mais je n'avais pas encore perdu.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-elle avant que je ne parte.

-Je suis comme une dame qui doit défendre son roi à elle seule… Mais si je suis seule je ne vois que plus clairement les possibilités de mon adversaire pour m'anéantir, et j'ai une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

- Hum…elle sourit. Je crois que j'ai pas mal déteint sur toi ces dernières années.

- Si je leur prouve qu'ils ne pourront pas m'attraper…commençais-je d'un air malicieux.

- Quel est ton roi ?me coupa-t-elle.

- Je ne le sais pas encore… il ne s'est pas encore montré, ce qui rend les choses plus faciles…

- Oh ! Mais il y a toujours un roi.

- Certes, mais ils ont besoin de toi, ils ne te sacrifieraient pas pour moi. Alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

- Fais attention à toi, et n'oublie pas que cette porte te sera toujours ouverte, reprit-elle avec une gravité que je lui avais rarement vue.

- Ca ira. Tu vas bientôt devenir Chrono Number…je ne peux pas mettre ta carrière en danger.

- Mei-chan… »

* * *

Toujours est-il que maintenant je suis à la rue…heureusement j'ai de l'argent et des provisions, mais si je descend dans un hôtel, je me ferai repérer…

Je suis un chat errant sur les toits, et finalement, c'est assez grisant !

Sauf qu'un chat domestique m'a prise ne chasse et viens de me tirer dessus … et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais avec la peur et la surprise… je me suis retrouvée derrière lui…

Je dégaine mon sabre, le prend à revers sous la carotide, fais apparaître mon revolver et le place dans son dos…

« Maintenant tu vas ranger cet objet dangereux, et répondre à mes questions, petit. »

Et étonnamment il s'exécuta.

« Wow, t'es vraiment un novice pour m'obéir de la sorte ! C'est vrai que tu ne sens pas encore beaucoup le sang.

- …

- Mais pas très causant le novice. Tu sais pourquoi tu dois me tuer ?

- Parce que vous vous opposez à Chronos, maugréa-t-il malgré lui.

- Non, ça c'est ce qu'ils aimeraient bien… je suis un eraser qui a le malheur de maîtriser un pouvoir qui ne plait pas trop aux anciens…mais en aucun cas j'ai ne serais-ce que pensé trahir ou quitter Chronos.

- ?????????

- Je te relâche, pas de mouvements inconsidérés, ok ?

- …

- T'as une jolie voix, mais si tu ne l'utilise pas elle risque de disparaître. T'as avalé ta langue ? demandais-je avant de m'apercevoir de son air choqué, et de ses yeux coléreux.

- T'es…tu…

- J'ai neuf ans et des poussières, exact, et je m'appelle Mei, dis-je en l'examinant. Tu as vraiment un regard haineux, ajoutais-je, peinée…tu es un assassin dans l'âme, quel dommage que je ne puisse te tuer.

- …

- N'essaye même pas de t'approcher de ton flingue, je ne peux te tuer mais je peux te blesser sans aucun problème…va-t-en marionnette de Chronos. Et avant qu'on se revoie, apprends à réfléchir par toi-même, ou je te battrai encore.»

Mais il fut plus rapide que prévu. Il ramassa son revolver et tira si vite qu'il me toucha au bras droit. Ses yeux…on aurait dit ceux d'un chat…jaunes, avec une pupille comme une fente. Il faisait vraiment peur et pourtant il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Est-ce que je fais peur comme ça quand j'attaque ? Je ressemble aussi à un monstre ? Mon inattention me valu une seconde plaie sur le bras .

Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. J'inversais mes armes de main, me concentrais. Il est rapide, mais pas autant que moi si j'arrive à pratiquer la technique de la danse des cerisiers. Ce que je n'avais jamais réussi, mais j'ai une forte tendance à arriver à faire des choses pour la première fois dans des situations critiques. Sinon, à quoi serviraient ces dernières ?

Je ne fis pas exception cette fois-ci, heureusement. Mon corps, ne faisant plus qu'un avec mon épée, se déplaçait trop vite pour que l'œil puisse savoir où je me trouvais exactement. Il tirait dans le vide…mais moi je ne tiendrai pas éternellement.

Ma seule chance, le désarmer et le blesser. Lui qui devait être si important pour moi, notre première rencontre est pour le moins mouvementée.

Notre combat se prolongea encore un moment…il est excellent tireur, et moi je fatigue un peu…si je perds, je suis fichue…je ne peux pas perdre, je l'ai promis à nee-chan.

* * *

« J'ai gagné…n'insiste pas, tu risques ta peau… enfin si c'est ce que tu veux…

- … ??? ...

- Mon pouvoir me permet d'agir sur la matière. Mais récupérer ton flingue comme ça était tellement simple que je n'y avais même pas pensé…

- Je le regardais un moment, savait-il vraiment ce qu'il faisait ?

- Je n'ai pas…

- Le droit d'échouer, le coupais-je. Je sais, merci, je suis eraser depuis plus longtemps que toi. Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi un peu de temps pour régler cette affaire à ma façon. Deux jours. Pour leur prouver qu'ils ont besoin de moi…pour leur prouver qu'un eraser ce n'est pas qu'un objet dont on peut disposer à sa guise…et ce ne sera pas comme si tu avais échoué comme ça.

- …

- Pourquoi es-tu eraser ? Par conviction ? A moins que tu n'aies été élevé pour ça ?

- Non… je…

Il marqua une pause. Je l'avais visiblement destabilisé. Cette question, on se la pose tous à un moment. Moi, je n'ai toujours pas répondu. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une réponse valable. Probablement pas.

- Tu as le temps, dis-je doucement. Je suis ta première mission, pas vrai ? Ca se voit dans ta façon d'agir.

- …

- Tu me détestes ?

- …

- L'indifférence. Tu seras donc un bon eraser. Je te fais une promesse : si tu me laisse ces deux jours, je t'apprendrais à palier ton défault, lui proposais-je tout sourire.

- Lequel ?

- C'est mon secret pour le moment.

- Deux jours, pour te battre ?

- Non, pas moi, parce que dans deux jours, je serai dans ton camp ! »

* * *

Le lendemain de cet incident assez fâcheux, je réussis à faire échouer deux missions mineures, dont une menée par un Chrono Number qui se trouvait dans le coin. J'étais épuisée, mais se pousser à bout n'est autre que le moyen le plus sûr d'obtenir ce que l'on veut. Le corps ne doit être que le réceptacle de la volonté. Et la mienne est dure à faire flancher.

Je pris tout de même le temps de m'accorder une nuit de sommeil. Le suite allait être éreintante.

« Bonjour messieurs les anciens ! criais-je dans la salle où des ecrans leurs permettaient de communiquer.

- Mei-san ! s'étonna Willzard-sama, dont l'écran s'alluma aussitôt.

- Exact. J'ai une question à vous poser.

Pose, dit-il en communiquant les ordres nécessaires à ma capture via son ordinateur.

_Comme si je ne vous voyais pas, cher Wilzark!_

- Pourquoi cherchez-vous à m'éliminer, alors que je ne vous ai jamais trahis ?

- Ta question est stupide. Ton pouvoir est une menace pour Chronos.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Si vous vous débrouillez bien, vous avez toutes les pièces ne main pour me contraindre à rester. Mis à part le fait que je n'ai aucune raison valable pour partir et m'opposer à vous.

- …

- …

- …

- Devant votre silence, je vais m'expliquer. Je n'ai peut-être que neuf ans, mais je sais que Chronos contrôle plus du tiers de l'économie mondiale, et que de nombreuses villes sont sous votre juridiction. Si Chronos s'effondre, c'est le chaos. Tous ceux qui souhaitent ne serais-ce qu'une parcelle de pouvoir vont se mettre à faire la guerre pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne veux pas du chaos, je me souviens encore des cris de la guerre, voyez vous. Cela hante mes nuits, et je ne laisserai personne faire subir cela à d'autres êtres! Je ne veux pas que des milliers de gens meurent, que des régimes plus ou moins fiables détruisent la liberté de milliers de personnes. _Chronos n'est pas parfait, loin de là, mais de deux maux, je choisis le « moins pire ». Enfin, pas question que je leur dise ça. _C'est pour ça que je ne m'oppose pas à Chronos. Par ailleurs, Sephiria est à votre service, et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine… donc je suis même prête à aider Chronos…Le tout est que Chronos le veuille.

- Veux-tu dire que tu mettrais ton pouvoir au service de Chronos ? demanda celui de droite.

- Oui. Je l'avais déjà utilisé quand j'étais seule en mission, et ça ne vous dérangeais pas plus que ça…

- Tu jures ne pas t'opposer à Chronos ? demanda Willzard-sama.

- Je le jure. Sur mon honneur, je le jure!

- Mais nous n'avons aucune garantie de ta fidélité… pointa celui de gauche.

- Je viens de vous la donner pourtant … »

Ce jour là j'ai gagné. Enfin presque. Sephi-nee serait un otage pour ma survie. Mais j'avais confiance en elle. Elle saurait se rendre irremplaçable.

_A présent, il va falloir retrouver le chat domestique. J'ai une promesse à tenir.

* * *

_

**voilà voilà... la suite la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolée, quoique je fasse, ce chapitre ne me conviens pas. Mais d'un autre côté, si je l'enlève, j'ai peur que l'histoire ne soit plus trop compréhensible. Bien plus de Train et un peu plus de Sephi-nee la semaine prochaine, promis. Un chapitre beaucoup plus long aussi. **

**Allez, à plus, il est temps que je commence mes révisions ou je vais me planter! **

**Pour les reviews, les mots d'encouragements, les réclamations, etc... c'est le bouton juste là en dessous ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien, avec une semaine de retard, désolée, je rentrais en Allemagne la semaine dernière, voilà le chapitre 4. Et comme toujours, merci Teruko-chan pour ta review ^^. **_

* * *

**4. Black Cat.**

Suite à ces incidents, je repris ma vie d'eraser, et par sécurité je me trouvais un appartement en ville, à côté de l'école Axe. Je passais néanmoins la plupart de mon temps libre chez Sephiria. Mais elle allait devenir le Number I et serait de moins en moins libre.

* * *

Sephi-nee fut nommée Number I le premier Mai de cette année. Elle fut la plus jeune Chrono Number. Et ne me donna que des missions en solitaire assez tranquilles…de la recherche d'information pour Chronos. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, puisque je n'aime pas tuer les gens, mais je sais que j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps dans ce genre de missions.

Jusqu'au jour où…

« Bonjour Sephi-nee !

- Bonjour Mei-chan ! me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire qui ne puisse attendre ce soir ? demandais-je avec désinvolture.

- Chronos trouve que tu es sous-employée.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…marmonais-je. .

- Pardon ? s'enquit-elle doucement avec ce regard où j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait lire au plus profond de moi.

- Rien…je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Merci Nee-chan. Donc tu vas me filer une mission d'eraser cette fois, si je comprends bien tes sous-entendus.

- Oui. Mais avant tout je veux que tu saches que cette mission aurait dû être menée par un Chrono Number, pas par un simple eraser. Cependant, je t'en crois capable.

- Heu…si ce doit être la mission d'un Chrono Number…pourquoi …

- Ils sont tous en mission. Et je pense que tu peux t'en charger à ma place. J'ai beaucoup de travail en parallèle, à dire vrai.

- Je n'ai pas ton niveau, balbutiais-je en rougissant.

- Tu es au même niveau que moi au même âge… Mais, par sécurité, tu vas avoir un partenaire, je serai plus tranquille si vous êtes deux.

- Très bien. Qui est-ce ? Jenos ? Il est où ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder… et ce n'est pas Jenos, je viens de te dire que tous les Numbers étaient en mission. C'est un tireur d'élite, il s'appelle Train Heartnet. Mais je vais t'expliquer la mission, tu le brieferas.

- Ah, dommage, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu Jenos, et j'aime bien bosser avec lui. Bref, abrégeais-je en voyant le regard sévère de ma sœur, qui doit-on tuer ?

- Pas mal de gens, pour être franche. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça, mais tu connais la règle…

- Ceux qui s'opposent à Chronos périront par Chronos, récitais-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Bien. Il s'agit d'un réseau mafieux. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous soyez deux. Vous allez devoir voyager à partir de la ville de Rubec City, où se trouve l'une de leurs bases principales… Chronos veut prendre le contrôle de cette ville, qui peut être un point clef du commerce vers…

- Venons-en au fait, o-nee-chan. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Ils se désignent sous le nom de Blue Spider, voici la carte de la ville, leur QG doit se trouver aux alentours, nous sommes sûrs que ce n'est pas en centre ville. Il va y avoir une réunion avec les principaux dirigeants dans une semaine, votre premier objectif est de les éliminer, de trouver les documents qui pourraient permettre de localiser leurs filiales et subordonnés, et de me les amener. Voici aussi un certain nombre de têtes mises à prix pour les sweepers qui pourraient faire partie de leurs assassins. Fais attention, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs.

- Je serais prudente, la rassurais-je.

- Par la suite vous pourrez vous occuper des zones les plus sensibles, j'enverrai des erasers sur ce qui ne craint rien.

- Bien compris.

- Ton partenaire doit t'attendre dans le couloir vers le bureau de Belzé.

- Belzé ?

- Number II. Tu l'as vu à l'hôpital…

- Exact, je m'en rappelle. Un géant blond avec des biceps d'acier, d'une vingt-cinq ans, quelque chose comme ça.

Etrangement, me dis-je, cette remarque fait rougir un peu Sephi-nee. Je sortis du bureau après l'avoir embrassée, me dirigeant vers le couloir du dessous. C'est là qu'étais le bureau de l'ancien Number II.

- Mei-chan ! m'apostropha-t-elle alors que je m'éloignais.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas droit à l'échec…

- Je sais, mais je ne perds jamais. A plus tard, Sepihi-nee-chan ! »

Je descendais dans le couloir vers le bureau du Number II pour y chercher mon partenaire… personne à première vue. J'attendis un moment avant de retourner voir Sephiria…qui n'était plus là. Quelle poisse, vraiment, alors qu'on a pas de temps à perdre…

« Tu es là Mei-chan ! Ca doit faire une dix bonnes minutes que nous te cherchons avec Sephiria…

- Chef Belzé ! Ca fait aussi un bail que j'attends devant votre bureau…

- Mon bureau ? Ici ? Non moi je suis de l'autre côté et un étage plus haut.

- Ah…zut. Désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient changé vos bureaux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, viens. Prête à travailler avec un maniaque de la gâchette ? J'aime autant te prévenir il n'a failli qu'à une mission…

- Tant mieux, je préfère encore ça qu'un bleu.

- Tu risques être considérée comme une bleue tu sais, vu ton âge, me répondit-il avec sagesse.

- Je sais…mais techniquement un bleu c'est un nouveau sans expérience, grommelais-je. L'âge n'a pas d'importance.

- Bien, alors Mei je te présente…

- Toi ! m'exclamais-je de concert avec le garçon qui attendais dans le couloir.

- Non là ça va pas être possible Belzé…

- Mei ! Tu n'as pas le choix, me coupa-t-il avec autorité.

- Je préfèrerais y aller seule, continuais-je, en ayant la vague impression que ma voix avait un écho en Train.

- Pas question, Ah ! Sephiria…s'exclama Belzé soulagé de pouvoir déléguer le petit monstre que j'étais à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Nee-chan, mets moi avec qui tu veux mais pas avec lui, on ne s'entendra jamais ! la suppliais-je.

- Mei-chan, ça suffit ! Arrête pour une fois de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Vous êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases, mais Chronos se fiche de savoir si vous pourrez ou non vous entendre. Vous allez faire ce qui vous est demandé, c'est tout.

- Bien compris Axe-sama, lui répondis-je, consciente de l'avoir blessée. Viens, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, ajoutais-je pour Heartnet. »

* * *

Nous quittâmes le QG pour nous rendre chez moi, car je n'avais pas encore préparé mes affaires.

« Tiens, prends ça. Bon, je passe chez Sephiria pour récupérer mon flingue et on y va. »

Il ne disait jamais rien, mais je compris la question qui le turlupinait.

- Non, nous n'avons aucun lien sanguin. Elle m'a élevée depuis l'âge de six ans, âge où Mr Willzark s'est débarrassé de moi. Je m'appelle Mei Stoneheart. Et toi ? T'as quel âge ?

- Train Heartnet. J'ai 13 ans.

Bon, faut dire, j'avais passablement oublié de le retrouver pour lui filer les deux trois tuyaux que je lui devais, il pouvait m'en vouloir. J'avais l'impression de lui arracher les mots de la bouche…quelle horreur ce type ! En plus je le savais, alors pourquoi, grand dieux, avait-il fallut que je lui pose la question?

- Et ouvrir la bouche t'es un supplice…je poussais un profond soupir. Bon, écoute Train… on va essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé en janvier, et repartir sur de bonnes bases, ok ?

- Je m'en fiche de savoir si on s'entend bien ou pas, ne me donne pas d'ordres, c'est tout.

- Et tu comptes faire comment pour accomplir une mission dont tu ne connais pas les détails ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Etre sous mes ordres semblait profondément le contrarier.

- Que tu apprécies ou non, je suis plus ancienne que toi dans le métier, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Alors arrêtes de faire la tronche, je ne risque pas de te gêner.

- La ferme !

- Ta gueule, c'est moi le chef un point c'est tout. »

Notre relation s'améliorait, y'avait pas à dire. Pas facile à apprivoiser le Train.

* * *

Arrivés à Rubec City, nous nous mîmes en quête d'une chambre discrète qui nous servira de base. A partir de là, au grand regret de Train, il fallait compléter les informations que Chronos nous avait données. Le matin de l'intervention, je levais Train à 4h00.

« Debout ! Il nous faudra presque toute la journée pour tout vérifier.

- Hum ??? Tu peux faire ça toute seule Melle Je sais tout, grommela-t-il avant de me tourner le dos.

- Pas question, si on travaille à deux, on doit tout maîtriser de la même manière, et être d'accord sur les différentes façons d'agir. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'un sceau d'eau froide atterrisse sur ta tête soit prêt dans 10 minutes.

- Pourquoi tu as toujours besoin de commander ? râla-t-il.

- Eh bien… on m'a dit que tu étais très fort dans l'assassinat de personnalités, mais tu n'as encore jamais travaillé sur ce genre d'affaire…Tu sais, je ne te sous-estime pas, mais je sais ce que veut dire une mafia qui comprend plusieurs assassins mis en classe A…

- …

- Tu as été choisi parce que tu es le meilleur tireur, parait-il, et que Sephiria compte sur mon savoir faire pour la mission, et sur le tien pour me ramener vivante.

- …

- J'essayerai de ne pas me mettre en danger, mais c'est souvent le danger qui me trouve. J'y peux rien, j'attire les ennuis comme un aimant.

Ce genre de situation ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

- Elle sait que je n'aime pas tuer, et aussi que je suis encore un peu faible au combat si mes ennemis sont trop nombreux. Mes pouvoirs s'amplifient de jour en jour, mais ils restent limités…Elle a juste voulu jouer la sécurité à cause de leurs assassins, sinon j'y serais allé seule.

- …

J'aime quand on me répond, j'ai moins l'impression de monologuer. Mais la discussion est un art que je vais aussi devoir lui apprendre apparemment.

- Comme moi, tu n'es qu'un pantin qui sert Chronos, tu dois faire abnégation de toute fierté, de tout amour-propre, alors que tu aimes ça ou non, tu es sous mes ordres, et oui, je suis plus jeune… Je t'ai fait une promesse, non ? Je dois te montrer tes faiblesses... Allez, viens maintenant. On va jeter un coup d'œil à leur planque, de l'intérieur. Je ne me suis pas levée si tôt par plaisir.

- Bien. »

Ça allait mieux qu'hier, mais il n'était pas du genre loquace. Néanmoins, je me sentais rassurée près de lui. Il me faisait penser à un chat errant qu'on aurait plus ou moins contraint à la domesticité… mais un chat qui porte malheur à ses ennemis, et qui déteste parler. Chaque mot qu'il prononce semble lui écorcher la bouche.

* * *

L'état des lieux se fit sans incident, il n'y avait personne dans leur local, ou presque. Les trois types qui montaient la garde dormaient profondément, mais pas sécurité je leur injectais un somnifère dans les veines.

Le hangar était spacieux, pratique pour les combats, mais beaucoup moins pour l'infiltration discrète. Je repérais un ordinateur, et branchais le bidule qui m'avait été donné pour récupérer les codes et autres données utiles. Je n'y connaissais rien ou presque en informatique, mais un informaticien de Chronos m'avait donné un rapide cours avant de partir.

Il est 6h00 du matin, j'entends du bruit dehors. Train, en train de compléter notre plan des lieux, se retourne vers moi. Je lui fis signe de venir se cacher à côté de moi, derrière une grosse caisse d'armes. Il regardait la caisse de munitions avec intérêt, semblant calculer qu'il ne risquait pas d'être à cours de balles.

« Moi je n'en ai pas besoin avec Eol.

- Eol ?

- Mon épée. L'avantage des armes blanches, on ne perd pas de temps à les recharger. Tiens, prends mon revolver, au cas où.

- Chut! »

Des bruits de pas venaient vers nous. Huit hommes, dont trois s'avérèrent être les dirigeants de Blue Spider. Je fis signe à Train de rester calme, ses yeux, face à sa cible, étaient devenus jaunes avec une pupille en forme de fente, ses yeux de chats prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« Mr De Nizzo arrivera ce soir…commença l'un d'eux, un petit ventripotent, mais je suis inquiet, pas toi Sam ?

- Si, on sait bien que Chronos veut nous réduire à néant…heureusement ils ne savent pas qui est notre véritable chef. Ça leur ferait une belle surprise de tomber sur lui…ha ha ha !

- Ça c'est sur, renchérit un grand maigre dégarnit, lui qui est fiché comme classe S! Même l'un de leurs Numbers ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, dit avant de partir d'un rire gras.

- Le temps de Chronos est fini, acquiesça le premier en souriant. Bon, où est Tony qu'il nous mette à jours nos données. »

Je n'écoutais plus. On était vraiment mal. Ce De Nizzo, ou ses assassins, ce sont eux qui ont blessé Sephi-nee en janvier. Et j'étais bien placée pour savoir que sa rapidité la rendait presque intouchable. Lui et ses gardes du corps, tous des assassins de classe A ou S, soit aussi bien entrainés ou presque que des Numbers, et, par dessus le marché, des types qui tuent autant par nécessité que par plaisir. L'ex-Number I avait été tué par De Nizzo en personne, Belzé avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à sortir Sephiria de ce merdier alors qu'elle était blessée, lui s'en tirant avec de gros bleus et une fracture, si ce que ma soeur m'a raconté est exact. Même si les Numbers étaient en sous-nombre, je savais qu'en tuer un était extrêmement difficile. Peut-être que De Nizzo avait eu de la chance? Me demandais-je naïvement.

En attendant, ils allaient nous livrer là maintenant toutes les infos dont Chronos avait besoin. Jackpot ! J'activais mon émetteur, le callais sur la fréquence secrète de chronos, et envoyais toutes les infos de l'ordinateur vers le QG.

« Train, pour les infos, j'ai fini, donc si tu veux les descendre maintenant, ne te gênes p.. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, des huit types étaient morts… Vraiment rapide, et même pas de temps de recharge, puisqu'il avait emprunté mon revolver. Il tire des deux mains ? … Impressionnant.

« Bon, ben maintenant on sort et je contacte Sephiria, parce qu'on a un sérieux pépin.

- ???

- Ce De Nizzo, dont ils parlaient…il est vraiment dangereux. Avec deux Number, Belzé et l'ancien Number I, et Sephiria sur le dos, il s'en est sorti indemne, mais a blessé nee-chan et a tué le Number I.

- …

- Dubitatif ? lui demandais-je, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Oui, certes, les Numbers étaient en sous nombre, mais il faut être très fort pour les toucher… En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi j'ai entendu dire que tu portes malheur à tes victimes. Elles n'ont quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir quand tu les prends par surprise. T'es un vrai chat noir ! ajoutais-je en souriant. »

Dommage que je ne sache pas avant qui était ce mystérieux nouvel eraser, petit génie de la gachette...

* * *

Sephiria parut très contrariée de la nouvelle que je lui annonçais, et nous intima de ne rien tenter tant que Belzé et elle ne seraient pas sur place… Mais De Nizzo n'allait pas attendre qu'ils arrivent. Je partis chercher Train, qui, comme à son habitude, était couché sur le toit, une bouteille de lait à la main.

« Nouveaux ordres de Sephiria : on ne bouge pas tant qu'elle n'est pas là avec Belzé.

- …

Il avait froncé les sourcils en désaccord.

- Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas, car De Nizzo ne va pas les attendre.

- …

Ah! Là une esquisse de sourire a atteint ses yeux, il est plus ou moins d'accord avec moi. Je fais de sacrés progrès en déchiffrage de Train, moi.

- Si tu ne parles pas plus souvent tu vas finir muet ! mindignais-je cependant. Est-ce que t'es partant pour une intrusion dès qu'il sera sur place ? On pourra peut-être le retenir jusqu'à ce que les numbers arrivent.

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui. On n'a plus de lait, je vais en acheter ?

- J'y vais, retourne là-bas.

- Oh ! Il a parlé ! »

Cette remarque me valu un regard assassin…mais bon.

* * *

17HO3- Train et moi attendons, couchés sur le toit du hangar. Rien n'a bougé depuis ce matin, donc personne n'a du venir. Il fait bon, et je suis fatiguée. Sans m'en apercevoir je me suis endormie, la tête posée en partie sur le bras de mon coéquipier.

17H27- Train, gêné, me secoue doucement. Je dormirais bien un peu plus cependant. Peu importe, une voiture viens d'arriver. Ce n'était pas lui… quatre hommes sortirent.

« On les abat à distance, et en les emmène dans le hangar.

- …

- A trois…un…deux…trois ! »

J'étais encore un pitoyable tireur… J'en touchais deux, mais ils auraient mis des heures à mourir en se vidant de leur sang. J'avais raté le cœur. Finalement c'est Train qui les acheva.

« A quoi ça te sert ce flingue, tu sais pas t'en servir !

- J'apprends, mais j'ai toujours du mal à tirer juste de la main droite !

- Tire de la main gauche si ça t'es plus facile, fais pas des conneries comme ça! m'enguirlanda-t-il avec raison.

- La main gauche c'est pour mon épée normalement, me défendis-je piteusement, ce genre d'erreur n'était pas permis. Et je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas une pro du revolver. C'est juste au cas où.

- …

- Ça t'arrive de parler pour t'exprimer ?

…

- Et cesse de tourner la tête quand je te parle ! T'es vraiment un type exaspérant ! m'écriais-je avec colère.

- Tais-toi !

- Quoi encore ? Ah…oui, tu as raison… bon, je m'occupe des corps. Pas besoin qu'on bouge. »

J'utilisais mes pouvoir pour les faire léviter et disparaitre derrière un tas d'ordures.

Avec lui je risquais de faire pas mal de bêtises. Par moments il m'exaspérait vraiment beaucoup trop.

Les trois voitures que nous avions entendues sont arrivées. De Nizzo est facile à repérer : petit et sec, avec un rictus mauvais au coin de la bouche, fumant un cigare et entouré de gardes du corps. Le stéréotype du mafieux sournois et avide de pouvoir. Ça allait être vraiment coton. Et les gardes du corps ne seraient pas des plus difficiles à maîtriser. Là dessus, rajoutez que De Nizzo est un assassin de classe S. Un malade mental qui manie à la perfection les poignards et le nunchaku. Au moins j'étais renseignée, me dis-je avec amertume.

Je fis signe à Train de me suivre pour que nous ayons un meilleur angle de vue. Il y avait deux type de gardes… les normaux, ils étaient huit, et portaient leurs mitraillettes au poing. C'est à cela que je les reconnus. A côté, on avait quatre assassins de classe A, que j'identifiais grâce aux informations empruntées à un sweeper café du coin et au fait qu'ils portaient leurs flingues bien cachés sous leurs costards.

« Bon, on fait comment ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, je pense qu'il va laisser ses huit gardes dehors…

- …

- Tes yeux me disent que tu te sens de les éliminer et t'introduire dans le hangar par la suite. Je veux bien, mais les coups de feu, ça attire l'attention. Alors couvre moi !

- Eh ! … »

Je partis comme une fusée, et attendis un peu que le boss rentre. J'avais caché les corps, ils ne les trouveraient pas tout de suite…mais ça allait être short. Technique de l'école Axe n° 16 : Déboulé mortel.

Ma future spécialité, étant née ambidextre, car cette technique demande des changements de mains répétés à une vitesse extrêmement élevée. L'idéal pour supprimer des ennemis sur une ligne droite ou dans un couloir.

Sauf que pour le moment ce degré de rapidité me fatigue tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon esprit et mon corps sont décollés.

Et voilà, ni vue ni connue, gardes neutralisés (façon de parler, vu le massacre).

* * *

Un cri retentit, suivit d'exclamations et de hurlements de rage. C'est alors que j'entends une vitre qui se brise, du verre qui tombe sur le sol…une partie du toit était vitré…il n'a pas…il n'a quand même pas… fait ça…

Train avait sauté à travers la vitre au cri… et tué par surprise deux gardes… Mais là, ça allait se corser.

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur…Train évitait leurs balles, mais ne pouvait répondre comme il le voulait. Il n'avait pas des munitions en stock illimité ou presque lui. Il s'est réfugié derrière une caisse de matériel informatique visiblement.

Et je fais quoi moi, là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, mon épée sanglante à la main, en train de regarder le spectacle comme si je voyais un combat pour la première fois ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ? _Putain, il faut que je me bouge !_

« Mei ! Rapplique ! »

Je voyais Train qui me couvrait, mais j'eus un temps de réaction trop long… De Nizzo en personne me toucha dans l'épaule gauche. Peu importe, j'avais rejoint Train. Je retirais le poignard de mon épaule.

« Ton flingue ! demanda-t-il.

- Tiens. T'as un plan ?

- Non, mais réveille toi si tu veux pas te faire descendre…

- …

- … J'ai dit bouge tes fesses ou tu vas crever idiote.

- Hum ? Désolée, c'est à cause de la technique que j'ai utilisée… Je ne vais pas être très efficace pendant un moment.

- …

- Je sais que c'est irresponsable, mais on n'avait pas trop le choix. On s'occupe des gardes à deux, attaque surprise…

- … Ton flingue.

- Bien vu, Train… deux revolvers, mais ils ne le savent pas… tu vides le mien, puis je les occupe et tu leur tombes dessus. C'est ça ?

Hochement de tête.

- Merci. Je vais me battre un peu contre le garde à sa droite, en espérant qu'ils se mettent les deux sur moi. Il te reste combien de coups ?

- Six pour le tien, cinq pour moi. Ton épaule?

- Je suis ambidextre, je vais me battre avec mon bras droit. Merci de t'inquiéter. Laisse moi De Nizzo…j'ai bien envie de m'en occuper, du moins d'essayer. Et puis tu n'as plus assez de balles."

Re-hochement de tête.

Attention messieurs, vous allez pouvoir apprendre ce que c'est qu'une petite furie ! Je rassemblais toutes mes forces pour attaquer… sixième coup, Train se met à couvert. De Nizzo ricane, il nous sous-estime, mais tant mieux. Non seulement c'est le genre de comportement à mettre Train hors de lui, mais il risque de baisser sa garde…

Les gardes du corps, eux, par contre, ne baissent pas la leur. Si seulement ils pouvaient être dos à Train… Mais vu la façon dont ils m'attaquent, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt…il ne valait mieux pas pour moi que le combat dure plus longtemps cependant, sinon De Nizzo allait me réduire en charpie. Bon, passons aux grands moyens…technique de base de déplacement de l'école Axe…la danse des cerisiers…je me concentrais…et fondis brusquement sur eux pour me retrouver face à mon partenaire, qui ni une ni deux les abattis d'une balle dans la tête. Yes ! Bien joué !

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous monsieur De Nizzo ? Chronos est-il toujours à la hauteur ?

- Ne crie pas victoire si vite, morveuse ! » ricana l'assassin, pas effrayé pour deux sous.

* * *

Je me prenais vraiment très au sérieux à l'époque…aujourd'hui je me dis que j'étais bien ridicule et égoïste…cet homme avait tué des centaines de personnes, sans aucune distinction, et moi je ne voulais le tuer que parce qu'il avait blessé Sephiria et que j'avais peur qu'il ne recommence (ce qui était grandement la sous-estimer)…c'était ridicule. Le comportement d'une petite fille, mais moi j'avais presque dix ans… Sephiria allait d'ailleurs me le rappeler, et me remémorer qu'il allait falloir que je grandisse. Et vite, si possible.

Avec le recul, je pense que ce comportement terriblement puéril était ma façon de me protéger contre moi-même, contre mon métier d'eraser. Quand on ne tue pas par plaisir, alors il est difficile de tuer, on en souffre énormément. Et puis, je faisait cela depuis trop longtemps déjà. Un enfant qui devient assassin, sans vouloir m'apitoyer sur mon sort, c'est vraiment cruel. Tout eraser finit par se perdre, par s'aliéner, sinon il ne peut pas supporter ce qu'il fait. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'à chaque fois que je tuais quelqu'un, je me tuais aussi, je tuais une partie de moi, mais cette douleur atteint son paroxysme quand j'ai pour ordre de soutirer des informations à quelqu'un, et que cette personne résiste. C'est comme ça qu'on peut finir par devenir des machines à tuer. Ces assassins qui ont peut-être leur ligne de conduite mais qui sont si froids, qui peuvent regarder leurs victimes agoniser dans les yeux, ceux qui tuent sans aucun état d'âme sont pour la plupart des êtres qui ont commencé par se suicider… en tuant leur cœur, leur âme.

Je le savais à l'époque, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Je le ressentais sans le savoir vraiment. Je voulais me préserver de ce destin funeste, je voulais aussi en préserver Sephiria. Ai-je réussi ? C'est une bonne question. Nous ne serrons jamais des humains normaux. On ne peut pas comparer.

* * *

Le combat faisait rage. Il était vraiment très fort et moi j'étais épuisée. C'est alors que je le sentis. Sur ma poitrine. Ça brûle, très fort. Comme si on me gravait quelque chose au fer rouge dans la peau. Train, selon mes désirs, me laissait me battre…il fouillait la planque, ses yeux de chat ne laissant rien au hasard.

De Nizzo avait clairement le dessus sur moi. Ses poignards valsaient, et je les évitais de justesse. Il allait falloir que je passe en mode eraser pour de bon là.

« Alors gamine, déjà fatiguée ? Tu pensais faire le poids contre moi ? Petite sotte… »

Je n'aime pas qu'on me provoque, et je n'aime pas non plus qu'on m'insulte. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je rassemblais mes dernières forces, m'écartais de lui. Technique de l'école Axe n°13 : orage déchaîné. Je bondis sur une armoire puis au plafond et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte me laissais tomber sur lui, épée sortie. Il esquiva, mais il fut néanmoins trop lent: Eol s'enfonça tout de même à la base de son cou, plongeant dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois, et la dernière avant longtemps, que j'arrivais à augmenter ma vitesse à ce point.

« Vous avez fait deux erreurs cruciales : me sous-estimer et me provoquer. J'espère que vous regretterez vos crimes avant de mourir, vous n'en avez plus que pour quelques secondes. »

Il suffoquait, essayait de parler. Un grand silence s'installa dès qu'il mourut. Je me retournais, et ouvrit grand les yeux…ça allait chauffer.

« Nee-chan ?

- Je pense me souvenir de t'avoir ordonné de rester à l'abri et nous attendre, Mei, me dit-elle avec froideur.

- On avait tué ses hommes, il n'aurait pas attendu que tu arrives !

- Un ordre est un ordre, que tu l'approuves ou non !

- Ma mission était de détruire le groupe Blue Spider, j'ai accompli ma mission. Tu n'as rien à redire à cela. Je suis une eraser, je suis là pour effacer, pas pour attendre qu'on fasse le travail à ma place au risque de laisser mon objectif prendre la tangente, répondis-je entre mes dents, poings serrés. Si tu ne voulais pas que je me batte, il fallait te débrouiller pour être là plus tôt !

La gifle que je reçus me coupa le souffle.

- TAIS TOI ! Tu es une petite inconsciente, Mei. Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir indemne !

Je lui lançais un regard assassin. A quoi je servais si je ne devais pas mener mes missions jusqu'au bout ? Être prêt à mourir pour accomplir sa mission, n'est-ce pas comme ça que se battent les erasers ? Je jetais un regard vers Train, qui semblait avoir pitié de moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu Heartnet ? demanda Belzé calmement, voyant que Sephiria était un peu sur les nerfs (ce qui est extrêmement rare, je crois pouvoir me vanter d'être la seule à jamais avoir été capable de lui faire perdre son sang-froid).

- J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

- Je vois. Mei, tu voulais faire quoi au juste en le tuant à toi seule ? Prouver ta valeur ? me demanda-t-il doucement, mais avec une fermeté inquiétante. Ta sœur viens de la dire, tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'arriver à la tuer en t'en sortant avec suelement une épule touchée.

- Heu…non. Je me fiche de prouver ma valeur, on ne me l'a jamais demandé, répondis-je, prise à cours par cette question.

Belzé et Sephiria échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient compris pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça. Sephiria allait pour me réprimander, mais Belzé posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant signe que ce n'était pas la peine avec moi. Il me connaissait si peu et me comprenais si bien ! Finalement, je l'aimais bien, Belzé. Même si ma sœur et lui étaient un peu proches…

* * *

Trois jours plus tard. Après être rentrée, et avoir été soignée, je dus faire mon rapport aux anciens, et Sephiria souligna ma conduite un peu légère. Je fus condamnée à dix jours de cachot. Au moins j'aurai tout mon temps pour me demander ce qu'était ce dragon apparu sur ma poitrine.

* * *

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, et, éblouie par la lumière, je ne vis pas qui entrait. C'était Belzé. Que me voulait-il ?

« Je t'apporte de quoi soigner tes plaies.

- Merci, Belzé-san…………

- Tu ne devrais pas chercher à en faire trop, tu sais. Sephiria ne t'en demande pas tant, et les anciens non plus. Tout le monde a conscience que tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille, ajouta-t-il en soignant mon épaule blessée.

- Non.

- ???

- Comme tous ceux qui sont élevés pour servir chronos, je n'ai jamais été une enfant, et ne le serai jamais.

Il m'observa avec intensité. Avec lui aussi, j'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait être capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Fais confiance aux adultes qui t'entourent… Qu'est ce que c'est?

Il désignait ce dragon blanc dessiné sur ma poitrine.

- Rien, mentis-je.

Un sourcil relevé en signe de désapprobation me fit lâcher le morceau.

- En fait je ne sais pas. C'est apparu quand je me battais avec De Nizzo, c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à reprendre des forces…

- Tes pouvoirs s'amplifient, tu devrais en parler avec Sephiria.

- Non, je vais bien.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait que tu lui en parles.

- Elle est assez occupée comme ça. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

- Elle s'inquiètera pour toi quoi que tu fasses.

…

Je l'observais. Il est un eraser hors pair, et pourtant il reste humain, autant qu'être eraser peut le permettre.

- Belzé-san ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous déplacé ? Vous êtes le Number II, vous avez autre chose à faire que de vous occuper de moi !

- Je passais par là, c'est tout. »

Il sortit. Menteur. Il passait par là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la prison du QG de Chronos ? Ce n'était vraiment pas très crédible. Je savais que j'étais seule ici. Je ne sentais que la présence des gardes.

Mais comme j'étais une eraser un peu spéciale, il voulait peut-être vérifier que je ne m'étais pas échappée. Car ce n'aurait pas été trop difficile pour moi. Mais je me fichais royalement d'être en prison. Ce tatouage était apparu…et je faisait des rêves étranges, emplis de dragons et de taoshis. Oui, cela avit un lien avec mes pouvoirs, mais lequel?

* * *

La nuit suivante, je fis encore un rêve étrange. Quatre voix me parlaient, me racontaient une histoire à dormir debout. Je devais trouver la personne pour qui je me battrai.

Réponse facile au premier abord: Sephiria, et donc Chronos. Mais cette réponse ne savait me satisfaire. Je passais en revue toutes les personnes de ma connaissance, mais nul ne savait me satisfaire. Et puis, je me souvins de Train. Et je compris. Ce serait pour lui. Dans ma tête, les voix me dirent que mon destin serait tracé par lui. Je ne l'avais pas choisi, il ne m'avait pas choisi. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Suivant comment il tournerait, je le suivrai. Là dessus, je n'aurai pas le choix.

Mais avec un chat errant, même domestiqué, ma vie ne risquait pas d'être banale. Enfin, je resterai libre de mes choix… dans la mesure du possible. En priant pour que ceux du Black Cat ne soient pas trop rebelles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bien, avec un peu de retard, me revoilà!Le retard étant du à un remaniement assez complet de ce chapitre et quelques évènements imprévus. Merci à Teruko-chan pour sa review, et pour répondre à ta question de ton answer, et bien, il suffit de demander! J'espère que cela te plaira, Mei a bien grandi, on attaque le manga à présent. **_

**_Comme toujours, laissez autant de comm que vous voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus ça paut m'aider à m'améliorer. _**

* * *

**5. Rébellion féline**

Cela fait dix ans depuis ma première mission, et quatre ans que je suis devenue le Chrono Number III. Mon tatouage est sur ma nuque, et je le met et l'efface à volonté. Mes pouvoirs ont, en effet, bien augmenté.

Cela s'est fait progressivement, souvent lorsque je rencontrais des difficultés. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, comme si mes pouvoirs n'étaient là que pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas. A croire que si j'avais eu une vie tranquille, normale, comme tout le monde, ils ne seraient jamais apparus. C'eut été bien, à la réflexion. Une vie normale. Aller à l'école, avoir des bonnes et mauvaises notes, des amies avec qui papoter de la dernière mode, avec qui s'extasier comme des idiotes devant l'artificielle beauté du dernier acteur devenu célèbre. Mais rien de tout cela ne fera jamais partie de ma vie.

Je ne suis pas retournée sur le continent où est basé Chronos depuis trois ans. Pas de nouvelles de Sephiria, Belzé, Janus et encore moins de Train. Je n'ai su d'eux que ce que m'ont appris les erasers ou Chrono Numbers de passage, ces derniers étant assez rares, après tout, mon rôle était de les remplacer. Je servais de second officieux à Sephiria sur ce continent, et y étais plus ou moins le chef du réseau d'information de Chronos.

En effet, Chronos m'a fait subir, il y a quelques années, une opération au cerveau afin d'améliorer mes capacités de mémorisation, et, à présent, je retiens tout ce que je lis, et quasiment tout ce que j'entends et vois. Être les yeux et les oreilles de Chronos sur l'autre continent, je pense que c'est comme ça que je peux le mieux décrire mes trois dernières années. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire là-bas. Ce continent étant presque entièrement sous la juridiction de Chronos, les groupuscules mafieux et autres rebelles ont, depuis un certain temps, laissé tomber l'idée de s'établir là-bas pour comploter contre Chronos.

J'ai profité du calme relatif de ces dernières années pour développer ma capacité à changer d'apparence. Espionner est devenu un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Et j'aime ça. Tromper les gens sur mon identité, mes capacités, jouer la comédie et ne rien laisser au hasard : cela m'est terriblement grisant. Bien plus excitant que de tuer à tour de bras tous les idiots qui n'ont pas encore compris que s'opposer à Chronos est vain. Sans parler des séances de « question », pour reprendre un terme ancien. Ce que je peux détester cela ! C'est tellement peu subtil et, surtout, tellement douloureux, autant pour ma victime que pour moi, le bourreau.

J'ai été rappelée par Willzark-sama lui-même, alors je suis assez angoissée. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour que le grand chef prenne la peine de me rappeler lui-même, me demander de laisser en plan mon affaire en cours et de rentrer immédiatement ? Bon, ce n'est pas comme si cette affaire était digne d'un Number, juste pas mal de paperasse à classer. Cela fait plusieurs mois que c'est le calme plat ici. Même les sweepers commencent à changer de continent. C'est dire. Moi, ça ne m'arrange pas, car c'est quand le chat dort que les souris dansent. J'espère que tout restera en l'état.

Le quartier général de chronos est à l'image de l'organisation. Un imposant bâtiment, sobre, avec des murs peints en blanc et des portes noires. Pas de fioritures. Pas la peine. Quatre étages sont découpés en grandes salles d'entraînement. Un étage étant exclusivement réservé à l'entraînement des Numbers. Au sous-sol, deux immenses sales de tir : tir à l'arc et armes à feu. Le cinquième et le sixième constituent la "bibliothèque" de Chronos, ou plutôt les archives. Chronos ne se passionne pas vraiment pour la littérature. C'est pas sa vocation. Les bureaux commencent donc au 8ème étage. Celui des Numbers I à III sont à l'avant dernier étage, le 49ème. Même le nombre d'étages tombe sur un chiffre sans fioritures, rendez-vous compte. A croire que c'est fait exprès. Rechercher la perfection, en tous temps et en tous lieux, ce pourrait aussi être le credo de Chronos.

Résolue aux pires nouvelles, j'entre dans la salle d'audience, au dernier étage, où les trois grands écrans s'allument. Devant mes "maîtres", je m'incline, met un genou au sol, et attends que l'un d'entre eux m'adresse la parole. Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à leur dire bonjour ! Mon respect et mon abnégation ont quand même des limites ! Et puis, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient capables de mal le prendre.

«Number III…commença Willzark, avant de marquer une pause, me jaugeant d'un œil critique. Vous avez…grandi.

- Comme tout le monde, maître Willzark. J'ai dix sept ans à présent. Pourquoi m'avez-vous rappelée sur ce continent ?

- Pour que vous veniez en aide au Number I. Il y a beaucoup trop d'agitation ici, expliqua Shin, l'ancien de l'écran de gauche. Sephiria va avoir besoin de vos capacités et surtout de votre mémoire pour calmer tout ça. Tachez de la seconder de votre mieux. Number II et vous devrez aussi compléter vos connaissances mutuelles.

- Veuillez m'excuser maître Shin, mais les Numbers sont des erasers, je ne suis pas là pour être informateur, ce n'est pas ma fonction, répondis-je aussi humble que possible. Et Number II est déjà le bras droit de Sephiria.

Il ne manquait plus qu'on me donne les mêmes responsabilités que Belzé ! Hors de question !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Stoneheart, ajouta Kin, l'ancien de droite. Vos capacités d'informateur et de gérante des données de Chronos vous permettent d'assurer cette charge. Vous pourrez aussi agir en partie de votre propre chef, à condition de tenir Number I et Number II au courant de vos faits et gestes.

- Number III ! m'apostropha le plus sage des anciens avant que je ne réplique. Vous êtes à partir d'aujourd'hui officiellement le chef du réseau d'information de Chronos, et le bras droit de Number I sur l'autre continent, bien que vous exercerez provisoirement vos fonctions ici. C'est une promotion qui vous est offerte là, Stoneheart !

- Je le sais, et remercie les anciens de la confiance qui m'est accordée, répondis-je avec une gratitude feinte. »

Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi les gens qui rêvent d'une vie simple et sans embrouilles doivent-ils passer leur vie à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas faire ? J'en ai marre. Et je continue de me taire. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai choisi de vivre il y a dix ans, je dois en assumer les conséquences. J'arrive cependant à regretter de ne pas avoir laissé Train me tuer. Le seul point positif de cette journée, c'est que je vais pouvoir retrouver ma sœur et Train, s'il n'est pas en mission. Cela, Sephi-nee pourra me le dire.

XooX

En parlant de revoir Sephiria, il faudrait déjà que je sache où elle est. Pas à son bureau visiblement, et une rapide recherche à la bibliothèque m'informe qu'elle n'est pas en mission. Belzé n'est pas là non plus. Je me creuse un peu la cervelle, puis décide que par une journée comme celle-ci, fraîche mais ensoleillée, Sephiria aimerait probablement prendre un peu l'air sur les quais.

Depuis que je suis capable de me téléporter, ce n'est pas très difficile pour moi de me déplacer, et surtout bien plus discret. Je me téléporte sans problèmes dans un rayon de deux à trois cent kilomètres, et j'avoue que je trouve ça très pratique, même si cela me fatigue.

Naturellement, il fallait que je tombe mal. Sephi-nee est en grande discussion privée avec Belzé. Qui a l'air très étonné de me voir surgir de nulle part, enfin, qui ne le serait pas ? Je n'avais pas ce pouvoir il y a trois ans.

Il règne soudain un grand silence sur la jetée, car Sephiria me tourne le dos, regardant le fleuve. Belzé se remet de son étonnement, je lui adresse un sourire amical. Tout va bien.

« Mei-chan ? arriva-t-il finalement à demander.

- Hum ? Oui, j'y pensais aussi…Si elle était là on pourrait essayer…répondit Sephiria en pensant que Belzé s'adressait à elle.

Je dois lui accorder un point : il est vraiment très dur de percevoir ma présence, et comme elle est plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas pu me sentir arriver. Cela me fait doucement sourire, si j'arrive à tromper Sephiria, c'est que je suis devenue vraiment très forte. A moins qu'il n'y ait un problème très épineux.

- Non, Nee-chan. Belzé s'étonnait seulement de me voir surgir devant lui.

- MEI-CHAN ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant volte face.

- Bonjour, O-nee-san ! Comment vas-tu? demandais-je en lui offrant mon plus grand sourire.

- B…Bien. Tu as changé ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, visiblement aussi ravie que moi de nos retrouvailles.

- Évidemment, tu ne m'as pas vu depuis trois ans, et je suis en pleine croissance, soulignais-je gentiment.

- …

- Oh ! O-nee-san, tu as coupé tes cheveux ! Pourquoi ? déplorais-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non.

J'ai toujours eu le mérite d'être claire et j'ai toujours adoré les longs cheveux blonds de ma sœur. Pourquoi les couper ? Pour les avoir à la même longueur que Belzé ? Quelle idée saugrenue.

- Ma réaction fit néanmoins sourire les deux assassins.

- Toujours aussi directe, Mei, tu ne changes pas là-dessus, dit Belzé, visiblement amusé.

- Ça me rassure, enchérit Sephiria.

- Hum… Peut-être. Mais dis-moi, de quoi veux tu que je me charge ? Tu parlais de moi tout à l'heure…

- Tout de suite au travail ? Tu ne veux pas prendre un jour ou deux de repos ?

- Si tu es là c'est que quelque chose t'ennuie fortement. Donc je prendrai des vacances plus tard, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment le travail que je faisais sur l'autre continent qui m'a épuisée.

- Merci, dit-elle visiblement soulagée… Je suis désolée de te demander ça Mei, mais on a problème avec Black Cat.

- Train ? Ah oui, au fait il est passé Number XIII il y a deux ans, me rappelais-je.

- Heartnet est bizarre, en ce moment… commença Sephiria, faisant visiblement des efforts pour ne pas m'alarmer.

- Comment ça ? m'inquiétais-je malgré tout. Il est malade ?

- Peut-être. Mais pas comme tu l'entends, Mei, continua Belzé. Cela fait plusieurs missions qu'il ne tue pas son objectif, il le laisse s'enfuir.

- Le chat errant reprend le dessus à ce que je vois, repris-je, calme malgré la peur qui me tiraillais le ventre. C'était à prévoir. Et vous voulez que j'essaye de remettre le collier du chat domestique, je suppose.

- Tu sais le sort qui es réservé à ceux qui trahissent Chronos, me dit Sephi-nee avec gravité. Pour un Number, faillir aussi désinvoltement à sa mission, et sans raison valable, ce peut être à la longue perçu comme une trahison. Je préfèrerais éviter d'en arriver là.

- Moi aussi, à dire vrai, Nee-chan. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Dis m'en plus sur ce que tu sais de sa vie ces derniers temps. »

* * *

Train voyait régulièrement une fille du nom de Saya Minatsuki, une jeune sweeper. Quelle était la nature de leur relation ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Même si je voyais Train plus comme un frère, je sentais une pointe de jalousie dans mon cœur. J'avais été longtemps absente…Train m'aurait-il oubliée si vite ? Je ne peux pourtant pas raisonnablement lui en vouloir, je ne lui ai pas donné signe de vie en trois ans.

Je partis dans le parc central, puis me laissait guider à travers les arbres par la trace de Train. Chacun laisse derrière lui une infime partie de son Ki, ou aura, comme on veut. Pour les êtres y étant sensible, il est donc très facile de retrouver quelqu'un dont on connaît la trace. Il faisait vraiment beau. Mon Kimono bleu sombre frôlait l'herbe verte de cette fin de printemps, et je me surpris à prendre plaisir à écouter le silence, le vent frais dans les arbres, les oiseaux qui gazouillent. Mes pas ne se détournaient cependant pas de mon objectif, et, au détour d'un arbre, je trouvais Train en train de discuter avec Saya près d'un banc.

Saya était une jeune fille de notre âge, avec un joli visage, très doux, des yeux pétillants de vie et des cheveux noirs coupé au carré. Elle portait un Yukata rose avec des motifs pastel, mais ne ressemblait pas aux habitants de Jipang. Train, quant à lui, portait ses habituels vêtements noirs de Chrono Number. Il avait grandi, et devait bien maintenant faire une tête de plus que moi. Ses éternels cheveux en bataille, il était assis sur le banc, une bouteille de lait à la main. Toute à ma contemplation, je n'écoutais pas leur conversation, quand…

« Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à quitter ton organisation et vivre librement, ce serait parfait » Entendis-je dire avec une simplicité déconcertante. Cela me fit l'effet d'une balle et me ramena directement à la réalité. Cette fille sait-elle vraiment ce qu'est Chronos, et ce que signifie être un Chrono Number ? Est-elle stupide ? Ou simplement naïve.

« Ce n'est pas si facile…m'entendis-je dire en même temps que Train.

- Hein ? s'étonna Saya.

- Mei-chan ? demanda Train. Allez, montre toi !

Je sortis de derrière mon arbre.

- Tu as reconnu le son de ma voix ? demandais-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

- Non, mais la seule personne à être capable de dire la même chose que moi en parfaite synchronisation, c'est toi, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Train qui sourit ? Il va vraiment mal. Moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à lui arracher plus de trois mots et un regard bienveillant pendant des années.

Cette fille est quoi au juste, magicienne ?

- Je te croyais sur l'autre continent, continua-t-il.

- J'ai été rappelée. Ça te fais visiblement plaisir de me voir, c'est fou ! dis-je, ironique, devant son expression étonnée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu… (il semble réaliser quelque chose) tu es vraiment différente !

Mais quand les gens vont-ils cesser de s'étonner que j'ai grandi en trois ans ? Évidemment qu'on change entre quatorze et dix-sept ans ! Lui aussi a changé, j'en fait pas tout un plat. Rien que ça voix…il muait quand je suis partie. C'était très bizarre d'ailleurs, et je m'étais pas mal moquée de lui à l'époque, du coup il ne parlait plus du tout.

- Tu es plus sombre qu'avant.

- Ah, ça. Bien sûr, Train, je n'ai pas grandi que physiquement. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Train, tu la connais ? demanda Saya, qui n'avait pas cessé de me fixer.

- Mei est un Chrono Number…la seule que j'aime bien, en fait, dit-il en guise de présentations à Saya Minatsuki.

- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Sephiria et Belzé s'inquiètent, soupirais-je plus pour moi même. Saya Minatsuki, n'est ce pas ? Enchantée, si je puis dire.

- Moi aussi. J'aime bien votre Yukata, vous venez de Jipang ?

- Non, et ce n'est pas un Yukata mais un Obebe, cela vient du continent interdit. Je voulais vous demander de laisser Train un peu tranquille. Vous déteignez trop sur lui. Train est un eraser, pas un sweeper.

- Mei ! s'exclama Train, visiblement en colère.

- Comment ? s'emporta-t-elle. Et en quoi est-ce mal ? Train peut bien vivre comme il veut !

- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple, Train lui-même vous l'a dit il y a un instant… Désolée, Train, je ne devrais pas me mêler de ta vie, mais…

- Mais tu agis, comme toujours, pour le bien de Chronos, maugréa-t-il, très en colère. Qui je vois dans mon temps libre ne les concerne pas ! Tu peux leur dire.

- Dis-leur toi-même, idiot ! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre que tu risquais la peine des traîtres tout juste arrivée ? Et qui crois-tu qu'ils enverront sur une affaire comme celle-là ?

- La peine des traîtres ? demanda Saya.

- Ceux qui trahissent Chronos périront par Chronos… grommelais-je à son attention. Or, comme Train laisse ses objectifs prendre la tangente depuis un certain temps, il est à deux doigts d'être considéré comme ayant trahi Chronos.

- Tu ne pourrais pas, coupa Train avant que Saya ne puisse répliquer, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis un Chrono Number, Train. Et je ne trahirai pas ma sœur. C'est pour elle que je travaille, pas pour les anciens. Mais je préfèrerais ne jamais à avoir me poser la question. Je t'en prie, ne me force pas à choisir entre elle et toi, demandais-je simplement.

- Tu le ferais ? me demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

- Eh bien…je ne sais pas, j'aviserai en temps voulu, mais je ne trahirai pas Chronos, si c'est ta question. »

_Non, je ne peux le faire, mais pour une autre raison, Train, que tu ne le sauras qu'en temps voulu. _

J'observais Saya un moment avant de partir.

_ Je sais pourquoi il vous aime bien… Vous êtes ce que nous ne pourrons jamais être, Saya Minatsuki. Un chat errant. Libre comme l'air._

_ S'il te plaît Train… essaye de penser à moi. Je ne peux rien faire, moi. Je ne suis pas née pour te tuer, Train… ce serait plutôt le contraire.

* * *

_Le lendemain, Train était convoqué devant le plus sage des anciens. Et condamné à dix jours d'emprisonnement.

* * *

J'avais décidé de retourner voir Saya. Cela faisait plus de cinq jours que Train était en prison. Je voulais au moins la prévenir. Cette fille était gentille, cela crevait les yeux. Il était également évident qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Train. Je savais qu'elle s'inquièterait mais qu'elle refuserait de le laisser paraître.

Je montais pour la première fois dans l'immeuble de Train. Pas d'ascenseur, comme chez Sephi-nee. (J'avais rendu mon appartement trois ans auparavant, du coup, je me retrouvais de nouveau à habiter chez ma sœur pour un moment.) Je montais jusqu'au dernier étage, la porte au fond du couloir à droite était celle de Train, Saya Minatsuki habitait en face.

Je me dirigeais d'abord vers la chambre de Train, crochetais la serrure. Comme d'habitude, un léger chaos caractérisait sa chambre. Une chemise et un pantalon traînaient sur le lit, deux trois vêtements sales par terre dans un coin, mais, globalement, c'était en ordre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires non plus. J'ouvris l'armoire, et lui prit une tenue de rechange ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au cachot qu'on ne peut rester propre.

Je ressortis, et fermais à clef derrière moi. Puis je me dirigeais vers la porte d'en face, et frappais..

« Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix de Saya.

- Mei, tu te souviens, la fille du parc, me présentais-je.

- Que veux-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en entrouvrant la porte, la mine renfrognée, visiblement très peu heureuse de me voir.

- Rien de spécial. A part te dire que la conduite de Train lui a valu un emprisonnement de dix jours.

- Tu veux que je me sente coupable ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je peux entrer ? Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais. Et je ne suis pas en mission pour le moment. Je voudrais juste, te connaître…avouais-je en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi ?, elle eut un sourire ironique. A croire que j'attire les assassins de Chronos, ajouta-t-elle avant de la laisser entrer.

- Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas pour te tuer, tu n'a rien à craindre, répondis-je.

- Hum. Toi aussi, tu es spéciale. Mais je me demande… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé de toi ?

Sa question me fit mal…

- Je ne lui avais pas donné signe de vie depuis trois ans. J'étais en mission.

- Pendant trois ans ?

- Je coordonnais nos activités sur l'autre continent. Je n'avais guère de temps à moi, et ce n'est pas la politique de la maison que de s'envoyer des lettres ou de se passer des coups de fils juste pour savoir comment ça va.

On nous assîmes sur son lit. Sa chambre était nickel, mis à part un paquet de chips au paprika à moitié entamé qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Nos ne dîmes rien pendant un temps. Elle m'observait. Cela ne me dérangeais pas.

- Tu aimes tuer, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- …

Non, pas vraiment, mais j'en sais rien, je me suis jamais posé la question. En fait, je n'aime pas voir les gens mourir, maintenant est-ce la même chose que ne pas aimer tuer ? Cela s'en rapproche, et je sais que je n'y prends pas de plaisir, mais j'ai bien peur de ne plus faire attention à ce que je peux ressentir en mission. Et, malgré moi, il y aura toujours la satisfaction du travail bien fait, de la victoire…Comme dans un jeu, comme si c'était un jeu. Un challenge à surmonter. Personne n'aime perdre, et je n'ai pas été élevée dans ce but non plus.

- Pas très causante, comme Train, remarqua-t-elle. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur lui ? Se sont tes ordres aussi ?

- Je ne pense pas que j'aime tuer,répondis-je, commençant par sa première question. Je fais ce que je dois faire. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien, ça me fait même un peu peur…La première fois que j'ai rencontré Train, lui m'aurait bien tuée, s'il en avait été capable. J'étais sa première cible, la seule mission à laquelle il ait failli. Jusqu'à il y a peu.

- Ça remonte à quand ?

- Sept ans. J'avais presque dix ans. Mais il n'était pas prêt à tuer un enfant. Je crois qu'il n'a d'ailleurs jamais tué de femmes ni d'enfants, dis-je, songeuse.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu eraser ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Ils m'ont récupérée lors de la guerre du continent interdit. Personne ne m'a laissé le choix de ma vie… Comme un bon nombre de Chrono Numbers par ailleurs. Tu penses qu'on peut devenir tueur professionnel sans avoir été conditionné tout petit ?

- Tu as quand même le choix ! Si tu veux vivre libre, tu le peux. Si Black Cat ne peut pas te tuer, alors tu es assez puissante pour vivre libre et sans inquiétude…

- Pas pour moi, bien sûr…mais je m'inquièterai toujours pour ceux que j'aime. Et Train peut me tuer, d'une certaine manière. Assez parlé de moi. Quand as-tu rencontré Train ? Ca fait longtemps que vous vous voyez ?»

Nous discutâmes d'elle, de Train et de moi tout l'après midi. C'était vraiment une fille bien. Je l'aimais beaucoup plus, tout à coup. Finalement, Train était fait pour être comme elle, il le pouvait s'il le voulait… Je ne l'en empêcherai plus. C'était à moi de l'y aider, car c'est ce que font les amis, ils s'entre-aident. Il n'est pas fait pour supporter le poids de Chrono Number. Et rien ne l'attache à Chronos. Peut-être que s'il est libre, il saura de nouveau sourire.

* * *

Le retour au QG de Chronos me valu un interrogatoire par Belzé qui m'avait cherché tout l'après midi. De nouveau en mission ! Pas croyable ! On n'a donc jamais de vacances quand on est eraser ?

Bien, en route pour un nouveau bain de sang ! En plus il va falloir que je bosse avec Number IV et Number VIII, Kranz et Bardoll, deux malades qui ne pensent qu'à tuer. Heureusement je suis nommée chef de mission, après tout je suis un peu plus influente qu'eux…

Je pris néanmoins le temps de passer parla prison pour donner à Train ses vêtements, et lui dire que j'avais prévenu Saya. Je ne lui dis pas que j'avais croisé Creed Diskens, son ancien coéquipier, avec la lueur de folie dans le regard qui el caractérise.

* * *

**_Voili voilou! Avec un peu de retard, mais bon. Je garantis pas de cahpitre la semaine porchaine. Le prochain est long et je n'ai pas commencé les corrections. _**

**_Bon, sinon, ça vous a plu?  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello! Bon, parès le longues discussions avec moi-même sur que vais-je faire de ce chapitre qui ne me convient pas, je crois que je suis arrivée à un compromis. Le fait est que j'aurais aimé supprimer les deux brutes de bardoll et kranz, parce qu'ils ne sont pas utiles à la mission que Mei urait pu faire seule, mais comme je les avais mentionné dna sle précédent chapitre, il a fallut faire avec. Donc voilà, Mei en chef de mission, alors qu'elle est en pleine crise de...je n'en dis pas plus. _**

**_Merci Teruko pour ta review et pour avoir laissé Mei faire un tour chez le psy, ça lui a fait du bien!

* * *

_6. Être un Number  
**

« C'est vous Kranz et Bardoll ? demandais-je aux deux hommes qui m'attendaient à la sortie du bureau de Belzé, probablement les deux seuls Numbers avec qui je n'avais jamais travaillé.

- Oui.

- Mei Stoneheart, Number III. On y va. Que savez vous de la mission ?

- C'est à vous de nous briefer, nous venons d'arriver d'Elcida.

- Nous devons détruire le gouvernement qui s'est mis en place à Bracchio City pour tenter d'en faire une juridiction sous le contrôle de Chronos. Ce n'est pas encore une juridiction de Chronos, alors on évite les dégâts matériels au maximum, bien compris ? »

Pas de réponse, visiblement ces gars ne sont pas que des erasers mais également de véritables brutes qui se fichent de la sécurité des gens et de leurs biens tant qu'ils n'en ont pas fini avec leur mission. « Je ne t'ai pas mise avec eux parce qu'ils n'ont pas le niveau pour les affronter seuls, mais pour éviter qu'ils ne détruisent tout, et ne fassent des victimes inutiles. Tu vas nous servir de modérateur sur cette mission, je sais que c'est assez…dégradant, pour un Number de ton envergure, mais personne n'aura assez d'autorité pour faire cela à part toi. Sephiria et moi sommes en mission demain soir, donc on ne pourrait pas être à Bracchio City à temps » m'avait dit Belzé. Et dire que je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux ! Je ravisais bien vite mon jugement. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, dans ce cas là, ils ne m'avaient pas mise toute seule sur l'affaire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour ce genre de mission, les interrogatoires, c'etait ma spécialité de toutes façons, et l'élimination, je connaissais aussi. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

* * *

Bracchio City était en effervescence, à cause de la nomination d'un certain Lib à la tête de leur gouvernement. Vu la sécurité mise en place, et la foule qui se bousculait dans les rues, ça allait être coton d'éviter les victimes et les dégâts matériels avec ces deux gars. Mais connaissant plutôt bien le réseau mafieux Lib Family, je savais surtout qu'en assassinant l'un de ses membres, on allait devoir tous les tuer, à moins qu'on ne veuille courir le risque de voir des prises d'otage sanglantes se multiplier. Leur propre sécurité était pour le moins impressionnante. Un grand nombre d'assassins se promenaient librement dans les rues, ne s'éloignant guère de leurs maîtres mafieux. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Nous prîmes des chambres dans un petit hôtel assez sombre non loin du palais dans lequel allait avoir lieu la cérémonie de consécration du gouverneur. Étrange, ça me rappelait plutôt de bons souvenirs, ce genre de situation. Mais la compagnie des deux hommes n'était pas aussi agréable que celle de ma grande sœur.

« Comment comptez-vous opérer ? demanda de mauvaise grâce Bardoll, lors du repas de midi.

- Après la cérémonie, quand il n'y aura plus de convives, une réunion des membres influents de Lib Family qui sont dans le coin aura lieu. Nous interviendrons là. Avant, on se sépare dans la ville et on neutralise INCOGNITO le plus grand nombre d'assassins présent. J'en ai compté une bonne vingtaine. Débrouillez vous pour les laisser en un seul morceau, mais injectez leur ceci, dis-je en montrant des cartouches contenant un liquide rose.

- C'est quoi ? questionna Bardoll, méfiant.

- Des nanomachines, qui libèreront le poison qu'elles contiennent quand je lancerai l'onde électromagnétique leur correspondant. On a trois petits pistolets, et je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre arme de prédilection, mais vous savez tirer, non ?

- Ouais, maugréa Kranz. Mais on aurait plus vite fait de...

- Non, hors de question, si on les tue avant la cérémonie, la sécurité sera renforcée, et la soirée pourrait même être annulée. Cela rendrait notre travail plus difficile. Je m'infiltrerai avec Bardoll à la soirée, pour être sur place. Des objections ?

- Oui, hors de question que j'aille à ce genre de soirée, c'est pas dans mes capacités.

- Bien sûr que si, vous savez porter un costume et vous taire, et vous pouvez vous passer de chewing-gum pour quelques heures, non ? répliquais-je sèchement.

- Bien, c'est vous le chef, accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Exactement. Kranz vous surveillerez les environs et observerez la situation. Dans la nuit, votre ouïe plus développée que la moyenne sera un atout pour nous donner une idée claire de la situation. Ne vous faites pas remarquer. Vous nous rejoindrez à la sortie.

- Bien compris.

- Il est presque deux heures. Voici vos armes et les cartouches, et voici le dossier visuel, et sonore, des très exactement vingt trois assassins que l'on sait sur place. Vous avez trois heures pour rentrer, je prends les quartiers nord et est, Bardol, vous ratisserez le sud et Kranz le quartier ouest. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que le moindre dégat matériel occasionné cet après midi sera vu comme une désobéissance aux ordres de Chronos, c'est clair ?

- …

- Oui,…chef Stoneheart.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, bien, rendez vous ici à 18 heures précises. »

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sèche avec quelqu'un, mais je n'y pouvais rien, ils ne me revenaient pas ces deux là. Et puis j'étais sûre qu'ils n'en auraient fait qu'à leur tête si j'avais été trop gentille.

XooX

L'après midi se passa plutôt bien, si on faisait exception du mal de ventre qui me tordais l'estomac. Je neutralisais à moi seule seize des assassins repérés, et j'eus même le temps de me promener un peu dans la ville. Bracchio City n'était pas une très belle ville, mais son commerce florissant en faisait un pôle attractif important. Ayant une heure devant moi, je fis un peu de lèche vitrine dans le centre piéton, avant d'aller me « promener » dans le parc du palais du gouverneur. La surveillance était importante, et il me fallut une demi-heure pour brancher toutes les caméras sur une fréquence de Chronos afin de les rendre inutilisables cette nuit. Et pourtant, puisque je peux me téléporter, cela fut dix fois plus rapide que si j'y avais envoyé une équipe, et surtout ce fut bien plus discret.

XooX

Je revins à l'appartement, Bardoll avait enfilé son costume. Je me glissais dans la salle de bain pour mettre ma robe de soirée et faire les quelques derniers préparatifs à la soirée. En ressortant, je tendis deux minuscules boules à mes collègues.

« Ce sont des oreillettes, mettez les pour qu'on ne perde pas contact. Voici les micros qui vont avec, mettez les dans un endroit discret. »

Puis, me dirigeant vers ma valise pleine de boutons et télécommandes, je pris celle qui devait activer les nanomachines et la glissait dans mon sac à main. Elle ressemblait à une bouteille de parfum, personne n'y ferait attention lors de la fouille à l'entrée du bâtiment.

XooX

Cette soirée me donna envie de vomir. En plus de voir une foule d'imbéciles acclamer un dealer, voleur et assassin, je devais supporter la compagnie de Bardoll, et essayer de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Son air revêche et coincé n'étaient pas une aide, partout où nous allions, les gens nous regardaient. C'était peut-être aussi dû à mes cheveux flamboyants, allez savoir.

Blang ! Tiens ? Du verre qui se casse ? Je regardais dans la direction du bruit. Ouf, rien de grave ! Simplement un poivrot qui ne se contrôlait plus. Bardoll lui aussi relâcha sa vigilance. La soirée n'était pas prête de se terminer.

XooX

Je me demande ce que fait Train. L'autre jour, j'ai croisé ce type…Creed. Je l'avais déjà vu sur l'autre continent…mais je n'avais pas remarqué…son regard halluciné : ce mec est totalement fou ! Et il rôde autour de Train et Saya avec cet air assoiffé de sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce soir je sens ma poitrine qui se serre très fort, et j'ai mal. Pourtant je ne sens pas vraiment Train en danger (peut-être n'est-il toujours pas sorti de prison). Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Saya ? Et depuis quand ai-je un semblant de don d'empathie ? J'ai déjà du mal à supporter le poids de mon pouvoir, pas la peine qu'on m'en rajoute !

XooX

La soirée touche à sa fin. Bardoll et moi nous éclipsons dans un coin calme pour pourvoir suivre Mr Lib. Je sors mon portable.

« Que faites vous ? demanda Bardoll offusqué.

- Je téléphone à Train. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas……Il ne répond pas.

- Voilà qu'on a une petite amie inquiète, on aura tout vu ! Vous êtes un Number en mission, Mei Stoneheart !

- Bardoll, de par ce que je suis, je sens des choses qui te sont inconnues, et elles peuvent s'avérer capitales, et pour Chronos et pour nous. Par ailleurs, les ordres c'est moi qui les donne.

- Vous n'êtes pas Le Number I ou son bras droit.

- Je suis son bras droit sur l'autre continent, même si je suis momentanément ici. De ce fait j'ai autorité sur vous.

- ……

- Et je me fiche royalement de savoir si cela vous plaît ou non, c'est ainsi. Mettez votre oreillette et établissons le contact avec Kranz, ordonnais-je.

- C'est bon. »

Je sortis ma télécommande-parfum, appuyais sur le bouton, quelques instants plus tard, les trois gardes qui nous bloquaient l'entrée s'écroulaient, morts.

* * *

La salle de réunion se trouvait au premier étage. Kranz nous avait rejoint au rez-de-chaussée, sans tuer personne. Je leur demandais de passer en premier, pour qu'ils leur fassent un peu peur…

Personne dans les couloirs. Tant mieux. Je craignais qu'il n'y ait les enfants de certains dirigeants. Je suis sûre qu'ils les auraient pris en otage dans ce cas. En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas.

Le bruit du bois qui se fracasse. Heureusement que j'avais précisé pas de dégâts matériels. Bref, il est temps que j'entre en scène. Je fais apparaître mon III à la base de ma nuque, respire un bon coup, et fais une entrée fracassante en dégommant la porte qui donnait sur les communs. Bardoll avait détruit la table principale et Kranz maintenait Mr Lib en otage.

« Je ne parlerai jamais, même si vous me tuez, dit-il alors que j'entrais.

- Détrompez vous, affirmais-je. Je suis passée maître dans l'art de faire parler les gens. Car bien que vous ne puissiez plus sauver votre vie à ce stade, vous pouvez vous épargner une mort lente et douloureuse. Et cela est valable pour tous les membres présents dans cette salle. Alors déballez votre sac et ce sera eux qui vous tueront, pas moi. Je vous promets qu'ils seront plus rapides.

- Aucun de nous ne parlera, pas même sous la torture ! s'exclama celui qui devait être le vétéran de l'assemblée avec un ton on ne peut plus assertif.

- C'est bien dommage, soupirais-je. Je suppose que vous êtes le dirigeant de Lib Family…oui votre visage me revient. J'ai récolté des informations sur vous l'an dernier… Stephen Lib, je me trompe ? 67 ans, marié, trois enfants, un fils et deux filles, 8 petits enfants. Seul votre fils n'est pas marié, et je parie que c'est le jeune homme que Kranz tient en otage… Notre cher gouverneur.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? s'étonna le vieux.

- C'est moi qui m'occupe du réseau d'information de Chronos. Crachez le morceau, Mr Lib, ou je m'occupe personnellement de votre fils. Vos filles viendront après.

- …

- Kranz, lâchez-le, et faites une ronde pour sécuriser le périmètre, je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangés.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Absolument. Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir tant que je maintiendrai son corps en était de paralysie. Bardoll, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le tour de toute la résidence, alors assurez vous que tous les membres de Lib Family sont bien dans cette pièce.

- Bien compris.

- S'il y en a d'autres, je les veux _**vivants**_.

- …

- Maintenant que les fous du meurtre rapide sont partis, dites-moi tout, repris-je avec plus de douceur. Tous autant que vous êtes, ceux qui parleront auront droit à ma clémence, du moins autant que je puis me le permettre.

- …

- …

- …………..

- Personne ? Tant pis.

Je fis apparaître mon épée, celle que j'avais reçue en remplacement d'Eol en même temps que mon tatouage. Plus longue qu'Eol, une poignée d'une main et demie, la lame noire etait fendue en son centre d'un rubis qui lui confère une extrême solidité. Mon arme d'orichalque, gravée sur le pommeau en or ciselé d'un III rouge : Excalibur.

J'entrepris de déshabiller le fils Lib, en prenant soin de lui infliger de multiples petites entailles. Personne n'ouvre la bouche. Soit… passons à l'étape supérieure…

- Celui qui parlera maintenant lui épargnera la souffrance de se faire dépecer vivant… alors ?

Ils étaient coriaces. Hélas, je dus infliger bien des souffrances à cette ordure, qui à mon sens n'en méritait pas tant. Mais c'est ça être un Number. Nous ne devons reculer devant rien pour accomplir notre mission, et à mon grand regret c'est moi qui me suis faite spécialiser dans la torture des fortes têtes… C'est un spectacle horrible, j'en ai mal au cœur. Il n'existe aucun mot pour décrire la souffrance qui perce à travers ses gémissements, à travers le regard compatissant des autres dirigeants qui ne veulent toujours rien dire. La souffrance du père est immense, mais il ne veut se résoudre à laisser Chronos détruire l'œuvre d'une vie…je le comprends, et compatis vraiment. Mais mon regard, pas plus que mon visage ou aucun de mes mouvements, ne trahit la peine de mon cœur et le malaise qui me tords le ventre. Chaque geste est un modèle de précision et d'exactitude, chaque once de pouvoir relâché est parfaitement dosé. Je suis bien plus qu'une machine à tuer, je suis une arme d'une puissance effrayante, tellement que cela me fais peur. Cela a toujours été, et la maladresse n'a jamais fait partie de mon vocabulaire.

XooX

Bardoll fit irruption dans la pièce en tenant fermement trois enfants et avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Non mon vieux, pas question qu'on les utilise pour les faire avouer !

- Ça ne marche pas fort dites moi ! dit-il sarcastique, voyant le bain de sang qui se répandait sous ma victime.

- Lâchez les petits, ordonnais-je, bien plus froide que je ne l'avais été depuis le début de la mission.

- Si on s'en prend à eux ils avoueront, regardez les, ils tremblent comme des femmelettes à l'idée de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas dans mes principes.

- On se fiche de vos principes, dit Kranz qui venait d'arriver. On a une mission à accomplir.

- Bien… Mais c'est MOI le chef de mission ! Le prochain qui n'est pas content ira se plaindre devant les anciens en ma présence.

La menace fit mouche. Ces deux là auraient fait n'importe quoi, sauf une insubordination.

Je soignais Lib, et faisais venir à moi les enfants en les téléportant, mais Bardoll les rattrapa. Ce qui fit grand effet sur les autres. Mon pouvoir est assez impressionnant pour les néophytes.

- Vous…vous…m'avez soigné ? demanda Lib.

- Exact, je peux recommencer par la suite, mais les gens sont plus intelligibles quand ils souffrent moins.

- Si…si j'accepte de vous dire ce que je sais…

- Tais-toi !

- Ce sont mes neveux !

- Il ne leur arrivera rien, de toutes façons. Mais je saurai tout. Votre corps affaibli par la torture physique, je peux infiltrer votre esprit. Alors ça ne sert à rien de résister. Bardoll, lâchez ces enfants, et enfermez les dans une pièce où ils n'entendront rien.

- Pas question.

- Très bien, je m'en occupe.

Je téléportais à moi les enfants et disparut. J'avais choisi une petite salle au troisième étage.

XooX

- Ecoutez, je vais vous enfermer ici. N'essayez pas de sortir ou d'ouvrir la fenêtre, sinon le méchant monsieur va revenir.

- Pourquoi vous faites du mal à oncle Lib ? me demanda l'aîné, qui devait avoir presque 13 ans.

- Nous avons des intérêts divergents. Faites moi une promesse : je vous épargne aujourd'hui, mais ne vous opposez jamais à Chronos. Sinon ceux qui mourront aujourd'hui seront morts pour rien. La vengeance ne sert à rien, oubliez ce mot et vivez malgré tout.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas qui tu es ? Tu es un eraser de Chronos. Vous tuez tout le monde pour gouverner le monde. Vous êtes des monstres qu'il faut éliminer.

- Je sais, dis-je en lui tournant le dos. Si tu crois que ce que je fais me plait, tu te trompes. Mais j'irai jusqu'à mourir s'il le fallait pour accomplir une mission, car c'est ainsi que se battent les Chrono Numbers.

- Monstre !

- Oui, je suis un monstre, je le sais, lui répondis-je avec un pauvre sourire. C'est ainsi que ça a été distribué. Mais tu en deviendras un aussi si tu prends le même chemin que moi pour te venger.

- …

- Bien, je vais fermer la porte, occupe toi de tes frères, ils n'ont que toi. C'est pour eux que tu dois vivre, pas pour te venger. »

XooX

Je me téléportais dans la salle de réunion pour y trouver la moitié des membres massacrés et les autres gravement blessés.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir ordonné de tous les tuer. Je fais comment pour récupérer les informations maintenant ?

Pas de réponse. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ces types ont oublié que pleur cerveau existait.

Je m'agenouillais devant le doyen, qui avait eu le ventre défoncé par la masse fusée-télécommandée de Bardoll.

- Essayez de vous détendre, ça fera moins mal. Je vais entrer dans votre esprit.

Le vieil homme fit ce que je dis, il semblait s'être résigné. Cela me coûtait si cher en énergie que d'entrer dans son esprit ! Mais bon… je mémorisais dont j'avais besoin, et le laissais.

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Vous répondrez de vos agissements devant les anciens, j'espère que c'est clair, dis-je avant de sortir.

- Où allez vous ?

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, finissez de tuer tout le monde, puisque vous aimez ça. Et évitez de les faire souffrir.

- Bien compris.

Je sortis, j'étais exténuée. Je me dirigeais vers notre chambre, tant bien que mal vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel je me trouvais. Utiliser mon pouvoir me fatigue vraiment trop.

* * *

Arrivée dans ma chambre, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver Belzé. Visiblement leur mission avec Sephi-nee était allée plus vite que prévu. Je me jetais dans ses bras, sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, et fondit en larmes. Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. J'avais besoin de pleurer, c'était tout.

- Mei… dit-il après un long moment. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

Je fis « non » de la tête, et me précipitais dans la salle de bain… j'étais vraiment mal. Je vomis, tirais la chasse. Je me dégoûtais, comment pouvais-je faire autant de mal avec autant de froideur ? Belzé entra dans la salle de bain.

- Tu as du le torturer, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Tu es à bout, Mei, il faut te reposer, me dit-il, compatissant.

- Je ne peux pas dormir… je me souviens de ses yeux, de ses cris…

- Oublie tout ça, cet homme était…

- Un homme comme un autre, le coupais-je, catégorique : un être humain à qui j'ai enlevé toute dignité. Pourquoi, à ton avis, tant de monde s'oppose à Chronos ? demandais-je après un moment, doucement.

- Personne n'aime savoir qu'une seule organisation a la main mise sur le monde, et peut à elle seule décider de la paix ou de la guerre, me répondit-il simplement. Mais on ne peut faire autrement.

- Je me demande parfois… ça ne pourrait vraiment pas marcher autrement ?

- Tu n'as pas à te poser ces questions…tu es un Number Mei, tu es un soutient pour Sephiria, et le chef du réseau d'informations de Chronos, tu ne peux pas te permettre de douter.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MACHINE !

- …

- Je… je veux pouvoir penser par moi-même… j'aimerai tellement pouvoir tout arrêter… pouvoir un soir m'endormir sans les cris de mes victimes qui retentissent dans ma tête.

- Tu as choisi de vivre… et donc d'obéir. Mei, on a assez de problèmes avec Heartnet. Sois digne de la confiance que Sephiria a en toi.

Il savait toucher le point sensible, mais c'était un vrai coup bas.

- Elle laisse beaucoup de choses reposer sur tes épaules parce qu'elle te croit capable de les porter…continua-t-il toujours aussi gentiment.

- Je sais… j'aurais mieux fait de me laisser tuer par Train quand il en était encore temps…tu supportes peut-être le poids de ta charge de Number II, mais moi, depuis que je suis Number, ma vie est un enfer. Je ne supporte plus de me voir dans une glace tant je me fais horreur… en fait, je ne sais même plus à quoi je ressemble…

J'eus un rire sans joie… Si c'est ça être Number…je laisse tomber…

Belzé me releva et me plaça devant la glace… je me regardais pour la première fois depuis trois ans, depuis ma première mission où j'eus à torturer un homme. Je suis… je ne sais pas en fait. Je me fais encore trop horreur pour avoir un quelconque jugement. Mes yeux verts sont égarés dans un ailleurs sans nom, mes cheveux ont repris leur teinte d'encre et sont un peu trop longs, un peu éparpillés.

- Tu vois…tu n'as pas à te faire horreur, Mei.

- Laisse moi……

- …

- Lâche moi.

- Non, il est temps que tu regardes la vérité en face, et que tu t'acceptes telle que tu es, me dit-il avec fermeté. Tu es un Number, et la meilleure de nous tous.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais failli à une mission, et question puissance on ne fait pas mieux, répondis-je sarcastique.

- Je ne pensais pas à cela. Tu agis toujours au mieux pour tous. Tu fais toujours en sorte que le moins de gens aient à souffrir des ordres de Chronos. Et tu prends toujours sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ça être un vrai Number. Tu es plus qu'un eraser, tu sers Chronos en évitant que les gens aient à le haïr…Tu es très jeune, c'est normal de craquer sous la pression au début, surtout que tu es psychologiquement et intellectuellement la plus réquisitionnée des Numbers."

C'est ça être un Number ? C'est tuer les gens et faire en sorte qu'un minimum de personnes ait à en pâtir ?

Je me retournais, et me blottis contre sa poitrine, et me tint dans ses bras. Il ne remplacerait jamais Train ou Sephi-nee, mais sa force était rassurante, et son calme apaisant.

C'est alors que je m'en souvins… il avait parlé de Train. Que s'était-il encore passé ? J'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'osais lui demander. Mais il le fallait.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Train ?

- Demain, ce soir tu te reposes. Tu as des cernes jusqu'en bas des joues.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Train ? redemandais-je, plus fermement.

- Il est passé à Chronos récupérer l'Hadès que Sephiria lui avait confisqué et a disparu, répondit-il après un soupir, argumenter avec moi était impossible quand on en arrivait à Train. On a retrouvé le corps de Saya Minatsuki dans une ruelle non loin de là où ils logeaient, son Yukata déchiré, une blessure faite par une lame vers le cœur.

- C'était donc ça.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer ce soir… Mais je savais Train hors de danger. On sait qui a fait ça ? demandais-je en essayant de contenir ma colère.

- On soupçonne un ancien eraser qui a trahi Chronos…

- Creed Diskens.

- Mei…tu es brûlante…

- Je vais le réduire en miettes !

- On n'est pas sûrs que ce soit lui, alors attends un peu.

- C'est lui. Il rôdait autour de Train et Saya, et quand je l'ai croisé l'autre soir, il regardait l'appartement de Saya avec un air mauvais.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je te jure que je vais le savoir. Avant tout, je dois retrouver Train.

- J'étais venu te le demander, mais repose toi avant.

- Non, je pars maintenant, je peux encore tenir. Après tout, je suis un Number, et être un Number, c'est se surpasser, tout le temps. Aller au-delà des limites humaines. »

Quoique pour dépasser les limites humaines, il faut être humain. Je ne le suis pas. Ma résistance à la fièvre, à la fatigue, aux diverses pressions psychiques et physiques est naturellement supérieure à celle des humains. Et heureusement. Vu ce qui m'attendais, j'étais pas prête à voir le bout du tunnel dans lequel je m'engageais. J'allais apprendre ce que les mots stress et angoisse voulaient dire.

* * *

**_C'était pas trop catastrophique?_**

**_Bon, avec la suite on attaque le manga, mais la suite va attendre un bout de temps...j'ai trop de boulot. Ca c'était un petit cadeau pour faire attendre. _**

**_Kisu tout le monde, Eva!  
_**


End file.
